High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor
by MinatoKazama
Summary: Después de un incidente cuando tenía ocho años de edad, Hyoudou Issei, es salvado por un arcángel, dispuesto a pagar su deuda, ofrece su vida a luchar en nombre de Dios, de vuelta en su ciudad natal, recibe un encargo de su salvadora, inscribirse en la Academia Kuoh y realizar una vigilancia estrecha sobre los demonios que han tomado el sagrado suelo de Dios como su territorio
1. PRÓLOGO

_**Disclaimer: **__No soy dueño de High School DxD; ni de ningún anime cuyos personajes utilice para esta historia._

_**High School DxD –Angelical Dragon Red Emperor**_

_**Sinopsis: **__Después de ser casi morir en un incidente cuando tenía ocho años de edad, Hyoudou Issei, es salvado por una bella arcángel, dispuesto a pagar su deuda, ofrece su vida a luchar en nombre de Dios, ahora con diecisiete años de edad, recibe un encargo de su salvadora, inscribirse en la Academia Kuoh y realizar una vigilancia estrecha sobre los demonios que han tomado el sagrado suelo de Dios como su territorio._

_**HIGH SCHOOL DXD – ANGELICAL DRAGON RED EMPEROR**_

* * *

_**PRÓLOGO**_

* * *

Esta es una historia de una promesa, eran los inicios del mundo, cuando la humanidad era apenas consciente de sí misma.

Esta es una historia de una humana y una Seraphin.

En un inicio, sólo existía el cielo y el infierno, el cielo donde residía el Trono de Dios, y sus Doce Seraphines como sus mensajeros y en el otro extremo el Infierno gobernado por los Siete Reyes Demonios y los Setenta y Dos Pilares.

Ambos coexistían en perfecto equilibrio, pues sus fuerzas era iguales, sin embargo todo eso acabó cuando un puñado importante de ángeles fue seducido por mujeres humanas, los ángeles, que por regla, no debían de conocer los sentimientos pecaminosos de los hombres cayeron en la tentación, al igual que sus mentes, sus alas se oscurecieron, su comunicación con su Padre en el cielo se perdió como el halo en sus cabezas.

Aprovechando la situación, el mundo humano fue sumergido en la oscuridad por los demonios, y los ángeles salieron a luchar por proteger a los retoños de la creación.

Historias de Heroísmo y Tragedia se sucedieron durante la larga guerra, mientras la mayoría de los humanos huían de los combates, hubo algunos que resistieron y se constituyeron en la luz que iluminaba a la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, eran sólo un puñado frente al poderoso ejército demoniaco, y su fin les era inminente, admirado por su valor y compadecido de su sufrimiento tres Seraphines bajaron a la Tierra para ayudar a esos valerosos humanos y les concedieron ciertas habilidades para sobrevivir en las batallas, el grupo fue dirigido por Dos Princesas Guerreras y cada una de ellas tenía el mismo equipo conformado por seis personas.

Eventualmente el Dios Creador perdió su resplandor, no sin antes derrotar a los líderes de los demonios y confiarles parte de sus poderes a los humanos en la Tierra, la cual sería conocida como Sacred Gear, para que estos pudieran protegerse a sí mismos ante cualquier enemigo del mundo sobrenatural.

Mientras en la Tierra, ambos equipos de héroes sufrieron los peores embates junto a los Seraphines, de la mortal lucha sobrevivió sólo una de las princesas y una de los Seraphines, ésta temerosa de que lo último que restaba de sus compañeros se perdiera selló en dos orbes de cristal la esencia de éstos y se los confió a la princesa, mientras ella se preparaba para la última lucha le ordenó que protegiera y escondiera esos orbes, antes de irse la princesa le hizo una promesa

"_Le juro, por mi vida y por mi alma que yo y mis descendientes cumpliremos esta misión y protegeremos a aquellos que nos protegieron y ayudaron, aun si muero y soy olvidada, mi promesa será eterna y sincera"_

Luego de recibir la bendición de la Seraphin, la princesa anduvo errante por las tierras inexploradas del planeta, lejos de todos, demonios, ángeles caídos y ángeles del cielo por igual, hasta que llegó a una gran isla, donde se escondió en una gruta en un monte, tras la tregua entre las tres facciones, la princesa junto todo su poder hasta la última porción del mismo para erigir un santuario sagrado al que sólo ella y sus descendientes pudieran acceder con una llave específica y ocultó los orbes encargados por la Seraphin, después de ello salió y bajó hacia una pequeña aldea que se había establecido hace poco donde vivió el resto de la vida que le quedaba como una simple aldeana olvidando para siempre su noble cuna, pero siempre recordó en su corazón a los amigos que perdió.

Los tiempos pasaron e incluso cuando la Era de los Dioses terminó, el poder de la princesa se mantuvo y tal como lo prometió cada hija mujer de la familia de la princesa se le contaba esta historia a manera de cuento de hadas siendo instruidas de su importante labor, y de esa manera la gruta estuvo protegida generación tras generación hasta nuestros días.

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

*BEEP…, BEEP…, BEEP…*

El sonido del despertador resonó en la habitación.

"¡Issei! ¡Cariño, despierta!" se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta, para que luego de unos momentos se abriera la misma y entrara una mujer joven vestida con ropas hogareñas.

La mujer se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas haciendo que la luz del astro rey se filtrara en la habitación, mientras que el ocupante de la cama se revolviera intentando seguir durmiendo, por lo que acercándose a la misma la mujer removiera las sábanas dejando ver a un niño de no más de siete años tratando de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

"¡Oh, vamos Issei! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" dijo la mujer con cariño "¡Hoy hace un lindo día, sería una pena que durmieras hasta tarde, ya que no podrías salir a jugar con Irina!" ante la mención de su amigo, el niño Issei se levantó de la cama rápidamente pero debido a la prisa el niño perdió el equilibrio y casi se estrella contra el piso pero su madre fue más rápida y lo sujetó por los brazos y lo enderezó en la cama.

"Buenos días mamá" dijo Issei algo adormecido mientras se restregaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano

"Buenos días, cariño, el desayuno está listo así que ve a lavarte, cuanto más antes desayunes, más antes podrás ir a jugar con Irina"

"Si, mamá" dijo emocionado Issei antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Después, ya todos sentados en la mesa, la mamá de Issei, puso el desayuno en la mesa, mientras que su esposo estaba leyendo el periódico "¡Hey querido!, deja de leer, vamos a tomar el desayuno" reprendió con dulzura

"¡¿Ah?! Perdóname, resulta que encontré una buena oferta de negocios, para pagar la hipoteca de la casa, así que vendré un poco tarde" dijo el padre de Issei mientras guardaba el mismo, el señor Hyoudou era un oficinista en una empresa particular, y aunque ganaba un sueldo razonable por su trabajo, tenían dentro de sus deudas, el pago de la hipoteca del terreno de la vivienda.

Esto ocurrió debido a que habiéndose casado tan deprisa, el abuelo materno de Issei no estuvo de acuerdo con la relación, ya que en sus tiempos de juventud, el padre de Issei era considerado un delincuente por estar persiguiendo a las chicas de su colegio, además que sus notas no eran las más altas ni tenía algún talento en particular, y por encima de todo fue el hecho de que su hija estuviera embarazada antes de salir de la escuela lo que colmó su paciencia haciendo que expulse a su hija de casa, parecía que todo estaba perdido pero a pesar de ello, el señor Hyoudou se esforzó día y noche en compensar esas debilidades y pudo conseguir un trabajo bien remunerado gracias a que sus propios padres le habían dejado un terreno y tras pedir un préstamo en el banco de unos amigos pudieron construir la casa donde vivían e ir pagando mensualmente las cuotas correspondientes.

"Lo entiendo querido, tendré lista y caliente tu comida para cuando vuelvas" dijo la madre de Issei, ella era una ama de casa, debido a su embarazo ella no pudo ingresar a la universidad, por lo que se dedicó a su único hijo, de vez en cuando, ella conseguía trabajos de medio tiempo para ayudar a solventar la casa.

Mientras esa conversación tenía lugar ambos padres escucharon la voz alegre de su hijo "¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Ya terminé de desayunar, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Irina?"

"_¡Vaya niño más veloz!"_ pensaron ambos padres viendo el plato del desayuno vacío.

"Está bien, puedes ir, pero recuerda sólo deben jugar en el parque, no vayan a otros sitios, dentro de unos momentos iré también" dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

"Ve, hijo con mucho cuidado y diviértete" dijo su padre mientras le revolvía el pelo al niño

Ambos padres lo observaron irse "Parece que Issei ha sacado tu energía" dijo la madre con una sonrisa suave.

"¿Si? Pero espero que haya heredado más aspectos de ti querida" dijo el señor Hyoudou "Bueno, yo también necesito apresurarme, no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo. Por cierto hay que dejarles jugar más hoy día, después de todo hoy es el último día de Irina en la ciudad" dijo al tiempo que empezaba a desayunar.

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

En el parque cercano a la casa de Issei, dos niños se encontraban discutiendo

"¡No! Yo quiero ser el rojo, tú lo fuiste ayer" dijo un niño cuya voz era algo más aguda que la de su compañero, tenía los ojos violetas y un pelo castaño claro con mechones en su frente y su pelo algo largo atado en una coleta descuidada mientras el resto parecía estar despeinado debido que varias partes de su pelo tenían puntas sobresalientes; el niño vestía un conjunto deportivo con una camisa sin mangas de color azul marino con bandas de color amarillo en el cuello y los hombros y unos pantalones cortos de color gris ambas prendas estaban cubiertas por lo que parecía una pequeña chaqueta de color celeste amarrada en la cintura sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas medias blancas y unas zapatillas deportivas algo desgastadas.

"Si, pero a mi queda el color rojo mejor, déjame ser el rojo hoy, Irina" dijo Issei quien estaba vestido con el equipo deportivo de su escuela.

Ambos niños se encontraban discutiendo en el parque por la posesión de una máscara de cartón de uno de los héroes que habían visto en la televisión, a pesar de haber dos máscaras, una amarilla y la otra roja, ambos chicos parecían tener más afinidad por el color del protagonista de la serie.

Cuando parecía que no había acuerdo, Irina se calmó y puso la palma de su mano enfrente de Issei en una señal de espera "No peleemos Issei, somos amigos, el que llegué primero hasta la caja de arena en el otro extremo del parque podrá ser hoy el héroe rojo" propuso Irina mientras ponía ambas máscaras en un bolsillo de su chaqueta celeste.

"Bien, te probaré porque soy llamado el "torbellino rojo"" dijo Issei mientras se preparaba.

"En ese caso, yo te probaré porque soy llamado el "as de los cielos"" dijo Irina de manera competitiva.

"A la cuenta de uno…, dos… y TRES" ambos chicos empezaron a correr a través de todo el parque, ninguno quería rendirse, pero en eso Irina empezó a coger una gran ventaja.

"Jajaja… no puedes alcanzarme Issei" dijo Irina dijo mirando hacia atrás, sin embargo ese fue su error ya que se tropezó en un pequeño montículo de tierra dando a parar al suelo.

"Ahora tengo la ventaja Irina" dijo Issei burlándose mientras veía a su amigo caído, sin embargo cuando quiso mirar al frente se estrelló contra un árbol cara a cara.

*DONG* se pudo escuchar

"Jajaja, Issei hizo un dong" dijo Irina mientras se levantaba antes de comenzar a reír.

Issei desde el suelo, estaba a punto de quejarse del dolor pero al escuchar la risa de su amigo también empezó a reír.

Ese era el tipo de relación que tenían, siempre animándose entre ellos, nunca se podía decir que se peleaban entre ellos y nada parecía perturbar su amistad.

Tras un pequeño descanso retomaron su competencia, pero al llegar al banco de arena vieron algo que no esperaban.

"¡No lo entiendes!" dijo un chico grande de unos diez años, corpulento quien acompañado de otros dos niños estaban cerniéndose sobre una pequeña niña asustada, su ropa se encontraban algo sucia, probablemente debido a la arena donde se encontraba, "te dijimos que no entraran en nuestro territorio, aquí no aceptamos niñas" la niña estaba muerta de miedo "¿no dices nada? ¡¿Qué clase de mirada es esa?!"

Los otros niños tenían sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros, mientras el grandulón se tronaba los dedos "veremos si unos golpes te enseñan quien manda aquí"

Viendo eso, tanto Hyoudou como Irina se miraron y asintieron a sí mismos, y cada uno de ellos tomó una de las máscaras y se acercaron.

"¡Deténganse!" escucharon los matones y vieron a los otros niños, luego del momento de sorpresa, los tres atacantes volvieron a poner una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Así que, nos encontramos de nuevo, héroe rojo y héroe amarillo, pero esta vez no se saldrán con la suya" dijo mientras se preparaba para enfrentarlos.

"Deben detener estos actos malignos, o los castigaremos en el nombre de la justicia" dijeron Issei e Irina haciendo una pose que habían observado en su programa favorito.

"Cada vez son más idiotas" dijo el grandulón en con un tono agresivo.

"El idiota eres tú, esos actos malvados serán castigados"

"Basta de palabrería, ¡a ellos muchachos!" después de ello la pelea comenzó sin embargo los tres no eran rivales para Irina e Issei, tal vez porque en ocasiones el padre de Irina enseñaba a ambos algo de defensa personal y frente a ello nadie de su rango de edad podía hacer frente.

Terminado el conflicto los otros niños se fueron incluyendo la niña que había sido intimidada, tras lo cual ambos amigos continuaron sus juegos hasta llegada la tarde.

Casi al final de la tarde, Issei e Irina estaban echados sobre el césped

"¿Dime, Issei? Yo me voy a ir esta tarde, es por eso, que antes de irme quisiera que me contestaras algo, ¿harías eso por mí?" dijo Irina mirando el cielo crepuscular mientras tenía una expresión algo melancólica en su rostro.

Días antes, a pesar de saber que el día en que la familia de Irina se iría, ambos pequeños habían acordado que no tocarían el tema y que seguirían igual para no hacer más triste la despedida, esto era por petición de Irina, sin embargo, dado que Irina había tocado el tema, Issei se puso a mirar a su amigo sin saber que decirle.

"Es que ¿sabes?, yo ni siquiera sé por qué mi papá tiene que irse repentinamente, yo deseo estar aquí, ir a la escuela contigo, pero sé que no puedo hacer nada, es por eso que yo…" lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos "…no quiero irme de aquí"

Issei lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su amigo, el cual lo miró sorprendido.

"Cálmate" dijo Issei con voz suave en un intento de calmar "Este no es un adiós, Irina, sin importar lo que pase, algún día nos reencontraremos, incluso si tú no puedes venir aquí, yo, algún día vendré donde ti, en cualquier sitio donde te encuentres"

Irina miró ilusionado a Issei

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Por supuesto, te doy mi palabra de héroe que así será, ahora deja de llorar y sonríe, este no es un adiós solo una breve separación" dijo Issei con una radiante sonrisa, haciendo alegrar a Irina quien se secó sus ojos y le dio una brillante sonrisa "ahora ¿qué es lo que me ibas a preguntar?"

"No te preocupes, Issei, ya tengo la respuesta que quería"

**==============O===============**

Era ya tarde, cuando las cosas de la casa de Irina fueron completamente guardadas en los camiones de transporte, la madre de Issei se despedía de los padres de Irina, mientras tanto, ambos niños estaban un poco alejados de sus padres.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de irme" dijo Irina algo apenada

"No te preocupes, nos prometimos vernos otra vez, ¿verdad?" dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

"Es verdad, no vayas a ser como esos protagonistas que se olvidan de sus promesas ¿verdad Issei?" dijo Irina en tono de broma.

"Por supuesto que no, ¿por quién me tomas?" dijo Issei

"Tienes razón, sin embargo, quiero darte algo Issei, por favor cierra los ojos" le dijo Irina con algo de pena en su rostro, ante eso, Issei cerró los mismos y sintió como un collar se ponía en su cuello, cuando abrió sus ojos vio una caja pequeña de color negro de apariencia alargada, la caja estaba decorada con algunos motivos de color dorado.

"Irina, esto es…" dijo Issei asombrado ya que había visto dicho amuleto con Irina, algo que nunca se sacaba sin importar la circunstancia y era algo valioso para su amigo.

"Es un amuleto que me dio mi madre hace mucho tiempo, ahora quiero que te proteja a ti, hasta que nos reencontremos" dijo Irina con los ojos algo acuosos

"Lo cuidaré con mi vida" dijo Issei con convicción.

"Lo sé, porque tú eres un héroe… eres mi héroe Issei-kun" dijo Irina con una sonrisa radiante antes de salir corriendo hacia el auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

La sonrisa de Irina era algo Issei recordaría siempre hasta el momento de su reencuentro.

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

En otra parte de la ciudad el señor Hyoudou se encontraba saliendo de su trabajo y fue en autobús a la oficina que se encontraba en el aviso en el periódico.

Era un edificio que se encontraba casi a las afueras de la ciudad, el padre de Issei entró en el mismo y se encontró en un amplio salón y casi en el centro del mismo un escritorio de madera detrás del cual se encontraba una señorita muy guapa.

"Buenas tardes, he venido aquí por el aviso de periódico" dijo mostrando el aviso sacado de su maletín

"Buenas tardes" respondió la señorita "es el primero en llegar puede dirigirse a ese lugar" señalando a su derecha donde se encontraba una puerta "dentro de unos momentos el gerente y el directorio lo atenderán y podrán discutir la propuesta"

"Gracias" respondió el señor Hyoudou

Se dirigió a la puerta donde se encontraba una oficina sencilla y se sentó en una de las bancas de espera que había en el lugar.

"_Ojala la propuesta sea buena, voy a pagar esa hipoteca lo antes posible, y me dedicaré más a mi familia"_ pensó el hombre quien reflexionaba sobre lo poco que compartía con su hijo y esposa desde el embarazo de la misma, siempre trabajando y perdiéndose parte de la infancia de su hijo _"No te preocupes Issei, ya verás cómo tu padre lo soluciona todo"_

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos los que fueron cortados cuando escuchó a la puerta abrirse, sin embargo cuando volteó en esa dirección, no había nadie.

"Así que usted es el Señor Hyoudou" dijo un voz masculina detrás de él.

Sorprendido se volvió hacia lo voz, esta provenía de una persona rubia, de tez blanca, tenía la misma corpulencia que uno de esos extranjeros que tan poco se veían en Japón, vestía un terno totalmente crema desde los zapatos hasta el saco cuyo cuello era de color plomo, debajo del mismo vestía una camisa roja oscura casi bermellón que le recordaba un poco a la sangre y una corbata ploma con adorno rojos que parecían venas.

Era un tipo escalofriante, en especial su forma de hablar que parecía aburrida y grave.

"Pusimos ese aviso hace unas semanas, pero hoy, las cosas parecen tristemente tranquilas ¿no le parece, señor Hyoudou?"

"Disculpe, pero no parezco reconocerlo, ¿hemos sido presentados anteriormente?" dijo el padre de Issei con nerviosismo.

"No, pero tengo mis medios para conocer todo, mi nombre es Sorega, por cierto" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa torcida parecida a la locura.

"Si no paras de hablar así, vas a asustarlo ¿sabes?" dijo otra voz más jovial, esta era perteneciente a un joven con terno oscuro quien estaría entre los veintiséis años. "pero, en serio, no necesitamos nada de él, pero será un gran cebo para convencer a su esposa, parece que valió la pena esperar ¿no es así Ruiko-chan?" dijo mirando a la secretaria que le había atendido con anterioridad. "Usar a las basuras de cebo para pescar peces más grandes, un plan que hoy haremos realidad"

"Terminemos con esto, parece que el usuario de la espada sagrada ha salido hoy, debemos ser rápidos para lograr nuestro objetivo" dijo la secretaria ahora identificada como Ruiko.

"¿Qué planean hacerle a mi familia?" dijo el padre de Issei levantándose bruscamente.

"¡Oh! Casi lo olvidamos" dijo Sorega dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago al señor Hyoudou, el impacto lo hizo volar hacia la puerta la que se destrozó dejándolo tirado.

Sorega de acercó al hombre pero notó que estaba inconsciente "Menuda basura" dijo con desprecio antes de cargarlo en hombros.

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

Mientras tanto en residencia Hyoudou, tanto madre e hijo habían vuelto, la madre de Issei se encontraba cocinando tranquilamente, mientras Issei miraba algunos dibujos en la sala.

De repente sonó el timbre de la casa, tras bajar un poco el fuego en la hornilla, la madre fue a abrir la puerta, preguntándose quien podría ser a esa hora, en cuanto la abrió vio a dos personas en trajes oscuros, uno más alto que el otro.

"Disculpe, ¿qué se les ofrece caballeros?" dijo la señora Hyoudou con amabilidad.

"¿Pudo tener una porción de su tiempo, señora Hyoudou?, me llamo Robert Houpett y él es Joseph Bombett" dijo mientras señalaba a su compañero a manera de presentación, su rostro algo arrugado denotaba su edad, parecía tener unos cuarenta o más años de edad, vestía un traje de negocios totalmente negro

"¿Qué es lo que desean?" dijo con algo de aprensión la mujer.

"Dime dónde escondes la llave mujer, y que sea de inmediato" dijo Joseph con un tono sarcástico e imperativo, éste era más alto que su compañero así como más joven, sin embargo en su expresión y forma de hablar denotaba que era un tipo peligroso.

"¿De qué llave me están hablando? No entiendo nada" empezó a decir la madre de Issei pero fue interrumpida cuando una espada esgrimida por Robert fue colocada a milímetros de su yugular amenazando su vida.

"¿Es suficiente para que recuerdes lo que queremos?" dijo con calma Joseph.

"No, lo siento, no puedo ayudarlos, realmente no se de lo que están hablando, si lo que quieren es llevarse algo de nuestra casa, háganlo pero no nos lastimen" dijo la mujer con un toque de desesperación.

"Es muy terca, señora Hyoudou, tal vez debamos ser más contundentes para que usted recuerde" replicó Joseph, mientras que un círculo de color rojo se dibujaba debajo de las tres personas "esta casa es muy bonita, pero podría haber interrupciones innecesarias, por lo que la llevaremos a la iglesia allá en la colina, me voy divertir mucho sacándole la información, sus gritos de agonía mientras la torturo serán melodías dignas de mí"

En ese momento, probablemente debido al ruido, Issei se acercó al pasillo y al ver a su madre en peligro, imprudentemente trató de ayudarla pero sólo pudo ver impotente cómo su madre desaparecía en partículas junto con esos dos hombres.

"OKAA-SAN" gritó Issei tratando de ver a donde se la habían llevado, entonces recordó que el hombre dijo que se la llevarían a la iglesia de la colina.

Issei conocía esa iglesia, ya durante varios domingos, los padres de Irina iban a la misa que se ofrecía en el lugar, pero se enteró que el sacerdote de ese lugar se había ido en peregrinación o algo por el estilo, ir desde su casa hasta la iglesia, demoraría mucho tiempo, pero gracias a Irina habían descubierto una ruta secreta que lo llevaba a la iglesia en menos tiempo de manera directa.

Issei cerró la casa y tomando su bicicleta se dirigió por la ruta secreta.

"_Espérame okaa-san, el héroe rojo te salvará"_ fueron los pensamientos del niño.

**==============O===============**

"Este mocoso era su hijo ¿verdad?, sería una pena que le cortara el cuello ¿no lo cree así, señora Hyoudou?" dijo Joseph una vez que e circulo de transporte los llevó a la iglesia

"Por favor" dijo llorosa "no puedo hablar de lo que no sé, y no sé nada de ninguna llave, por favor perdónenos y deje a mi hijo en paz"

"Sabes bien, que quiero la llave para abrir el santuario de la princesa, tu antepasada, según la leyenda cada hija mujer de su descendencia sabe cómo abrir el santuario" dijo Joseph.

"Yo no sé nada de alguna llave, está mal informado"

"Es inútil que intente negarlo, no somos advenedizos, por tres generaciones desde su abuela hemos estado vigilándolos, y te vi cuando tu madre te llevó al santuario en la montaña, sólo necesitamos la llave para entrar" dijo el hombre mayor de forma seria.

"Bueno, quizá esto te haga reconsiderar tu opinión" dijo de forma aburrida el hombre, y con un clic de sus dedos, el altar de la iglesia se iluminó con unas débiles velas mostrando al señor Hyoudou encadenado a una cruz.

"¡Querido!" dijo la mujer desesperada.

"¡Tranquila mujer! Aun no le hemos hecho nada, pero eso puede cambiar dependiendo de tu terquedad, ¿verdad muchachos?" un coro de risas se escuchó en el lugar. "Aunque, sería más divertido si tu hijo se nos uniera" continuó Joseph ganándose una mirada de desesperación de la mujer "…después de todo, nada mejor que una reunión familiar"

La mujer no pudo decir nada porque un golpe en la parte trasera de su cuello la mandó a la inconsciencia.

**==============O===============**

El niño había llegado a la iglesia y tras estacionar sin cuidado su bicicleta corrió a la puerta de la iglesia, al entrar en la misma vio que estaba toda oscura siendo la única luz existente era la de la puerta que el niño había abierto.

"Que alegría que te nos hayas unido, Hyoudou Issei-chan, una maravillosa reunión familiar ¿no te parece?" escuchó la voz jovial de un hombre joven que no era parte de los que habían secuestrado a su mamá, éste vestía un traje oscuro como los que había visto alguna vez cuando su padre lo había llevado a su trabajo, mientras daba un aplauso.

En cuanto el sonido se hizo presente varias velas cuidadosamente alineadas iluminaron la iglesia dándole un espectáculo de horror al pequeño niño.

Y no era para menos, la madre de Issei estaba amarrada de manos, brazos y piernas con cuerdas, y una venda de color carmesí en la mesa del altar y encima de ella, se encontraba encadenado a una cruz su padre.

"¡OTOU-SAN! ¡OKAA-SAN!" gritó el niño corriendo hacia sus padres, sin embargo antes de llegar a ellos una fuerte patada en el estomago lo devolvió a su punto de origen.

Tosiendo con fuerza debido al golpe recibido, el niño se incorporó con dificultad. "…ugh… Libéralos ahora mismo… ellos no te han hecho nada… eres un hombre malo"

El joven rio con diversión "Por supuesto que soy un hombre malo" dijo tratando de imitar la voz infantil de Issei para luego sonreír con crueldad "soy un demonio después de todo"

Issei recordaba vagamente que el padre de Irina les contaba cuentos acerca demonios y ángeles, nunca pensó que existieran de verdad, pero sabía una cosa "No puedes ser un demonio, ellos no pueden estar en una iglesia"

"¡Qué niño tan inteligente! Tienes razón, no podemos estar en una iglesia, pero recibimos ayuda externa para usar esto como una base temporal" dijo el joven mientras echaba el agua de un florero cercano en la cara de la mamá de Issei despertándola, para luego quitar la venda de sus ojos con brusquedad.

"Eres un hombre malo, yo me encargaré de salvar a mis padres y castigarte en el nombre de justicia" dijo el pequeño Issei con convicción

"Por supuesto, que puedes salvar a tus padres Issei-chan, sólo tienes que suplicarle a tu madre que nos diga dónde está la llave que necesitamos, después de ello, liberaré a tu familia y se irán tranquilos"

"¡MIENTES! Ustedes los tipos malos siempre mienten" dijo un Issei decidido a pesar de su dolor

"Bueno, tal vez un poco, después de todo no queremos testigos, sin embargo, puedo decirte con la verdad en mis labios que si no conseguimos lo que queremos vas a sufrir mucho, voy a destrozarte tanto que vas a suplicar estar muerto" dijo de forma tranquila, el niño no sabía si ese tono de voz daba más miedo que la amenaza.

De repente, la madre de Issei haciendo un esfuerzo para estar cara a cara con su hijo le gritó con todas sus fuerzas "NO LO HAGAS, CORRE ISSEI, OLVIDATE DE NOSOTROS Y CORRE"

"No te preocupes okaa-san, no me importa lo que quieran de mi madre, no se los permitiré" dijo Issei con fiereza, pero en ese momento numerosas risas se escucharon en toda la iglesia, Issei supo que no estaban solos.

"¿Escuchó eso, señora Hyoudou? Su hijo ha dicho que no permitirá que le hagamos daño" dijo con burla el joven para luego mirar a Issei "Eres muy valiente ¿verdad, niño?; casi como si fueras un héroe"

"Lo soy, soy un héroe y los derrotaré en el nombre de la justicia"

"Tienes agallas, te lo reconozco, otros niños ni siquiera se hubieran dado cuenta de la desaparición de su madre hasta dentro de unos horas, o estarían asustados sin saber qué hacer, eres diferente, pero eso no te salvará _Hero-san_"

"Basta de tanta charla, Rivesten, acaba con ese mocoso" dijo Sorega "ya tengo muchos deseos de torturar a esta perra"

"Bueno, era divertido, pero supongo que tienes razón, ya que no parece muy cooperativo, es hora de probar si tienes el poder necesario para proteger algo Hero-san"

El niño no supo lo que pasó sólo un dolor inimaginable que provenía de su estómago, Rivesten había reducido la distancia entre ambos y le había dado un potente puñetazo levantando a Issei del suelo, en medio del aire agarro al niño de los cabellos sujetándolo hasta estar cara a cara con él.

Mientras escuchaba a su madre gritar de desesperación por el maltrato a su hijo, Rivesten miró la cara aún desafiante de Issei "Como he dicho tienes agallas, aun así estas sufriendo ¿verdad?, esa es la diferencia entre nuestros poderes, así que te diré algo bueno antes de que te vayas al otro mundo, sólo con "**poder"** puedes proteger algo, aquellos que no lo tienen son pasto en el camino de los fuertes, si quieres culpar a alguien de tu fracaso, culpa a tu propia debilidad y a la terquedad de tu madre"

Terminando su discurso soltó al niño, y dando una patada giratoria volvió a impactar en el pequeño cuerpo del niño, expulsándolo de la iglesia, tal vez fue suerte que Issei no impactara contra los muros exteriores de la iglesia ya que esa habría sido una muerte segura para el infante, sino que continuara volando a través del camino y cayera colina abajo.

En el interior de la iglesia, sólo quedaba el ruidoso llanto de una madre desconsolada "¡MALDITO MONSTRUO! DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJO"

"Ya me estoy cansando de tus lloriqueos, haré que entiendas la diferencia entre nosotros, a diferencia de tu hijo, no te dejaré morir tan fácilmente" dijo con rabia para luego mostrar una locura insana en sus ojos y una sonrisa demente "Voy a usar magia de curación para regenerar tu corazón y pulmones mientras corto cada centímetro de tu carne, te juro que morirás en agonía, arrepentimiento y desesperación y mientras mueres maldecirás… maldecirás tu terquedad a una promesa hecha hace generaciones" dijo mientras se acercaba a la atemorizada mujer

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

En la ladera de la colina cercana a la iglesia, el cuerpo de Issei, apenas podía moverse, el niño respiraba con dificultad pero cada vez lentamente, sin poder moverse sus pensamientos eran lo único que funcionaba e incluso eso era de manera errática

"_Mi cuerpo no se mueve, siempre pensé que la justicia podía vencer cualquier cosa, que era tal y como los dibujos que veíamos Irina y yo"_

Sus ojos ya no veían nada, sólo oscuridad.

"_¿Fui tan solo un niño por creer en eso? Es cierto, soy un niño, un niño estúpido que se había equivocado, venir aquí no ha solucionado nada, soy demasiado débil"_

Ya no sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

"_La justicia por sí sola no puede defender nada, somos nosotros los humanos quienes podemos proteger a nuestros seres queridos, y para eso se necesita fuerza"_

Ya no podía oler el suave rocío del bosque circundante

"_No, más que fuerza se necesita un poder absoluto que haga cumplir la justicia, para que otras personas no pasen por lo mismo, para que se pueda defender al débil e inocente"_

Ya no podía oír el ruido de las hojas ni el viento que pasaba

"_Quisiera tener ese poder en __**mis**__ manos para hacer justicia, para proteger, no quiero volver a sentir esto ¿acaso es desesperación?; sin saber si mi familia está bien o no"_

Ya no podía sentir ni la aspereza del suelo, ni el dolor de sus heridas era como si todo estuviera confabulado, es como si el mismo destino le estuviera gritando

**DATE POR VENCIDO, DÓBLATE EN SUMISIÓN, TIRA LA TOALLA, DÉJATE LLEVAR, RÍNDETE, RESÍGNATE, YA NO LUCHES MÁS, SÓLO VE A DORMIR PACÍFICAMENTE.**

"_¿Qué es este sentimiento? Aun puedo pensar, a pesar que ya no siento el mundo exterior, yo todavía estoy aquí, aún no puedo rendirme, he hecho una promesa, que me reencontraría con mi amigo, que salvaría a mis padres, por eso… por eso… quiero __**PODER**__, el __**PODER**__ necesario para cumplir mis objetivos"_ el pensamiento era más feroz.

_**[Interesante, a pesar de la barrera espiritual tus sentimientos me han llegado como un sol en la oscuridad, he visto tu corazón y es puro, pero ¿hasta dónde estás dispuesto a ofrecer para obtener el poder que quieres?]**_

Issei, o lo que quedaba de él, se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz dentro de su mente.

_**[Responde, no tienes mucho tiempo]**_

"_¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ofreces poder?"_ preguntó Issei con cautela en su mente.

_**[Eres cauteloso, pero te aseguro que no tengo malas intenciones, ya que yo soy lo más alejado a un demonio, ahora responde]**_

"_Si me das el poder para salvar a mis padres y poder ayudar a todos, estoy dispuesto a entregarte todo"_ contestó Issei con convicción

_**[Entiendo, pero yo apenas tengo el poder para sanar tus heridas]**_

"_Eso no es suficiente, con mi cuerpo actual sería lo mismo no podía proteger a nadie"_

_**[Ya veo, yo tengo un poder excepcional, pero tu cuerpo no lo resistiría por mucho tiempo, pero… yo puedo conectarte con un poder que si puede ayudarte, ahora eres tan solo un resquicio de conciencia apenas conectada a tu cuerpo, sin embargo, es ahora donde puedo modificar tu alma para que puedas acceder al poder que puede ayudarte, ahora voy a sanar tu cuerpo pero el dolor que vendrá después es inimaginable, tanto que es posible que desees estar muerto]**_

"_No importa, si puedo salvar a mis padres y proteger a mis seres queridos aceptaré toda la agonía que venga, después de todo no es nada comparado a la desesperación de no poder hacer nada"_

_**[Bien, pero recuerda que a cambio de mi ayuda, a partir de ahora eres mi portador y mi servidor]**_

"_Está bien, si tengo que ofrecer mi vida, no importa, tengo que salvar a mis padres, no voy a dejarlos morir bajo ninguna circunstancia"_

_**[Entonces es hora que repitas conmigo… repite… cuando te lo diga]**_

El alma del pequeño Issei sentía como una calidez la inundaba, ardiente como el fuego, como si fuera rasgado en finos trozos, si tuviera una voz habría gritado del dolor, poco a poco fue recobrando sus sentidos, primero fue el tacto y con él sobrevino el dolor insoportable, luego fue el oído pues escuchaba algo parecido al rugido de un avión, luego el olfato con el que pudo respirar una gran cantidad de aire, luego el gusto con el que pudo gritar su dolor y por último la vista con la que pudo ver con claridad el charco de sangre en el que se encontraba echado, luego de unos momentos el dolor pasó y con dificultad el niño pudo pararse.

En frente del niño se encontraba una gruta y de la misma salieron dos cristales brillando con intensidad, uno plateado y el otro de color celeste, antes que pudiera hacer algo, ambos orbes se estrellaron contra el niño y se metieron en su interior, resoplando de cansancio el niño se agarró el pecho, algo incrédulo por el fenómeno presenciado.

_**[Ahora es el momento, he curado tu cuerpo y lo he cambiado lo suficiente para que puedas utilizar el poder que te prometí, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, tu cuerpo irá cambiando lentamente a partir de ahora, ya no eres un mero humano, es parte del precio que vas a pagar por el poder que deseas]**_

"Gracias, señor" dijo Issei con mucha gratitud en su voz.

_**[Es hora que repitas con cuidado lo que voy a decir, ya que he curado tu cuerpo todo destrozado tengo poca energía restante solo tenemos una oportunidad para conectarme, y durante ese tiempo es posible que sientas dolor y agonía, recuerda si dices mal alguna palabra o lo interrumpes, todo fallará y ya no tendrás ninguna otra oportunidad… ahora repite conmigo… repite…]**_

Tras escuchar la voz en su cabeza, Issei se mentalizó y sabiendo que no tenía otra chance, se preparó para repetir lo que la voz le mandara y tras unos segundos, en medio de esos árboles con la gruta a su espalda y el charco de su sangre al frente, se pudo escuchar la voz del pequeño recitando algunos versos.

_Que la Plata y el Acero sean la Esencia  
Que la Roca y el Archiduque de los Contratos sean la Fundación  
Que se alce una Muralla contra el Viento que deberá caer  
Cierra las puertas de los Cuatro Puntos Cardinales  
Desde el Trono, sal y sigue el Camino Bifurcado que te lleva hasta el Reino  
Proveer, proveer, proveer, proveer, proveer  
Repetirlo cinco veces, pero cuando cada uno de esté lleno, Destrúyelo_

Desde el primer verso, la sangre que estaba desperdigada se separaba y formaba un círculo con inscripciones que el pequeño no entendía ni necesitaba entender, al cantar el cuarto verso, el niño cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor, mientras su mano derecha ardía como si una plancha ardiente le quemara, pero no le importó, recordaba la advertencia, si paraba o interrumpía todas sus esperanzas se vendrían abajo y eso no lo permitiría.

Si Issei hubiera mirado, hubiese notado como del círculo de sangre salía un poderoso viento que cada vez más se ponía más turbulento, además que la sangre se iluminaba como si fuera plata brillante.

_Que se escuchen mis palabras  
Mi Voluntad creará tu Cuerpo, y tu Espada creará mi Destino  
Sométete a la Llamada del Santo Grial  
Si obedeces mi Voluntad y mi Verdad, entonces responde_

Ahora un calor insoportable corrían por las venas del niño, como si lava hirviente corriera por todos los conductos de su frágil cuerpo, pero soportando el dolor continuó recitando.

_Por la presente yo hago un juramento  
Que Seré todo lo Bueno en el Mundo Eterno  
Que Derrotaré todo lo Malo que hay en el Mundo Eterno_

Issei extendió su brazo derecho, como si notara que algo se fuera desbordar e intentara contenerlo, incluso buscando el apoyo de su mano izquierda para sostener el brazo extendido antes de recitar el verso final.

_Desde El Séptimo Cielo, protegido por la Gran Trinidad  
Sal del círculo de restricción, ¡Guardián de la Balanza Celestial!_

Los truenos y relámpagos resonaban, acompañados de nubes llevadas por un poderoso viento, la presión de la ventisca impedía a Issei observar correctamente, apenas pudo mirar como los patrones del círculo de invocación brillaban con luz resplandeciente.

En medio de ese bosque iluminado apenas por la luz de la luna, alguien realizaba una pregunta con voz majestuosa.

"Te pregunto ¿tú eres mi Master?"

El niño debido al cansancio cayó sobre su trasero respirando con dificultad, y fue en ese momento pudo observar a la persona que se encontraba en el círculo de invocación, era una mujer de apenas unos dieciséis años como máximo, tez blanca y ojos rojos su cabello negro se extendía hasta debajo de la rodilla, con algunos flequillos descuidados que cubrían su frente; vestía un chaleco de color negro sin mangas debajo del cual sobresalía el cuello de una camisa de color blanca con rayas plomas, una corbata algo suelta de color rojo con broche dorado en la parte del nudo, una falda de color negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, medias y zapatos negros, encima del chaleco un saco de un color negro plomizo en cuyos antebrazos se encontraban protectores de color rojo y en su mano izquierda sujetaba una katana de funda, guarda y empuñadura rojo brillante

"Tu Servant Assassin ha venido en respuesta a tu llamado. Master, tus órdenes" dijo la chica mirando al niño con sus intensos ojos rojos para luego mirar a su alrededor "A partir de ahora, mi espada estará de tu lado, tu destino de ahora en adelante es mi destino"

"…" Issei dejo salir una breve respuesta. Esa que había salido del círculo de invocación con grandes relámpagos y humo… era una humana ordinaria. Esto definitivamente no era lo que había esperado. ¿Qué tipo de poder era ese? Issei estaba sorprendido. El hecho que tenía katana era algo raro en estos días e indicaba que era algún tipo de espadachín pero realmente esta persona tenía el poder para ayudarlo a rescatar a sus padres.

"Invocador quien me manifiesta bajo la clase Assassin, te preguntó tu nombre" dijo la chica.

"Uh… Yo… mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei" dijo tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, y enfrentándose a la chica ya que ahora no había tiempo que perder

"Entiendo, nuestro pacto está sellado" dijo la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"Perdona que te pregunte pero, ¿Quién eres tú?" dijo el niño.

"Como puedes ver, soy tu Servant de clase Assassin, como tal, por favor llámame Assassin" al ver la cara de confusión del niño agregó "No eres un Master adecuado, ¿verdad?, pero no te preocupes, eres mi Master de todas formas"

En ese el niño recibió una punzada en su mano derecha, al verse vio un tatuaje de tres signos convergentes, el más dominante parecía una espiral cuyo inicio o final se desviada en forma recta, los otros dos eran simples líneas convergentes que rodeaban la parte derecha de la espiral, había sentido el dolor en su mano durante la invocación pero no esperaba ver esa forma de tatuaje "¿Qué es esto?" dijo mirándolos.

"Es lo que se conoce como _**Reiju**_** (Sellos de Comando)**, trata de no desperdiciarlos, ¿cuáles son vuestras ordenes Master?" dijo Assassin.

Recordando su propósito Issei dijo "Si, necesito que me ayudes con algo, es…"

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

Mientras tanto, en la iglesia, cuando estaban a punto de torturar a la madre de Issei, los demonios sintieron la gran cantidad de energía mágica que provino del bosque al frente de la iglesia, siendo la mujer entre ellos la primera en ir hacia la puerta de la misma en un intento de investigar la causa.

De pronto subiendo de la colina vieron con incredulidad al niño, que Rivesten había mandado a volar como una muñeca de trapo, caminar tranquilamente de vuelta a la iglesia sin ninguna herida en su cuerpo a excepción de su ropa manchada de sangre seca.

El niño se veía determinado y sin ningún miedo entró en la iglesia ante la mirada atónita de la mujer que se encontraba junto a las puertas; "…" Issei pasó por su lado como si estuviera ignorándola, la mujer entornó sus ojos con furia e irritación.

"¡No te atrevas a ignorarme, mocoso!" dijo Ruiko mientras se daba la vuelta

"¡Libera a mis padres ahora mismo, o sufrirás las consecuencias!" fue lo que dijo el niño de cara a Rivesten.

Esta frase pareció sacar de quicio a Ruiko porque al instante utilizó su mano como si de una lanza o cuchilla se tratase con dirección al cuello del niño "¡Suficiente, MUERE MOCOSO!"

El sonido de un cuello cortándose se escuchó en toda la iglesia.

Sin embargo, su ataque no alcanzó al niño, desde el punto de vista de Ruiko era extraño, era como si su punto de visión hubiera girado ciento ochenta grados "¡¿Eh…?!" fue lo único que pudo decir la mujer cuando su cabeza tocó el suelo siguiéndole su cuerpo poco después.

Frente al niño se encontraba una pelinegra de ojos rojos y vestido negro con una katana desenfundada, desde el punto de vista de todos, al parecer el niño había sido curado por alguna exorcista que se encontraba por los alrededores, sólo eso podía explicar cómo acabó con alguien como Ruiko, a pesar de ser un demonio de bajo nivel, poseía una velocidad excepcional, además del hecho que no saber el lugar de donde provino el ataque, era como si hubiese aparecido de la nada.

No hubo tiempo para ninguna palabra, pues rápidamente Sorega pasó al ataque con la intención de agredir al niño, sin embargo la pelinegra bloqueo todos los ataques.

Tras bloquear la primera andanadas de ataques, ambos oponentes, Assassin y Sorega se evaluaban mutuamente, el niño tuvo una revelación y dijo de forma seria.

"Assassin, no podré ayudarte de ninguna forma, por eso… Justo aquí y ahora. ¡Muéstrame el poder que posees!"

Assassin lo dio una mirada fugaz a Issei, para concentrar toda su atención en el demonio frente a él y tras sujetar fuertemente la empuñadura de su katana la batalla comenzó.

Assassin, en menos de un segundo, desapareció de la vista del demonio quien agudizó sus sentidos y sacando un pequeño puñal de entre sus ropas se preparó para la embestida de la chica, los golpes se sucedían con rapidez destrozando todo a su paso, hasta que en un momento sucedió el puñal no resistió el embate de la katana y justo cuando apuntaba a su cuello, Sorega tiró el puñal y apuntó con sus uñas hacia la chica, las uñas se alargaron repentinamente casi alcanzando a sus ojos pero Assassin no se amilanó ya que tuvo que romperlas con su katana en un movimiento circular que la alejo de su objetivo, el cual pudo sonreír ya que con su otra mano había generado una energía rojiza que liberó contra la chica, sin embargo, esta no cedió y cortó la energía en dos con un movimiento ascendente de su katana y acortando distancia hizo descender su hoja sobre el demonio quien no esperaba el ataque, utilizando toda su fuerza se alejó de la chica, sin embargo fue rasguñado levemente por la katana en su antebrazo.

"Eres muy buena, no sé a qué organización pertenezcas, pero morirás ahora" dijo Sorega mientras se desgarraba la ropa y una energía rojiza emergía de su cuerpo haciendo crecer sus músculos de manera monstruosa.

"La batalla se ha acabado, no desperdicies tu energía" dijo mientras le daba la espalda a Sorega y miraba a su siguiente enemigo

"¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que la batalla se ha terminado?!" dijo Sorega con rabia.

La chica solo señalo el brazo que había sido rasguñado, cuando Sorega miró el mismo sólo pudo abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa, unas marcas negras salían de la herida y se dirigían hacia su pecho de manera rápida y constante "¡¿Qué clase de brujería es ésta?!"

"No es brujería, es la habilidad de mi katana, mientras tengas un corazón que lata, no importar si eres humano o demonio, Muerte de un golpe, esa es tu perdición"

Sorega sólo pudo ver con impotencia como las marcas llegaron hasta el lugar de su corazón aplastándolo y tras expulsar la sangre de su boca, cayó muerto al suelo.

El resto de demonios se encontraban ansiosos, a excepción del calmado y analítico Rivesten, quien tras usar su visión mejorada, pudo ver el estigma en la mano derecha del niño y luego cerrando los ojos sonrió "Ya veo, entonces _**eso**_ es lo que pasó"

"¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¡Dinos Rivesten!" dijo Joseph.

"Es muy simple, porque aunque parezca improbable, nuestro pequeño amigo ha podido invocar a un Servant, había escuchado rumores acerca de un ritual mágico que se realizaba cada sesenta o setenta años en éste país, pero ahora veo que es verdad, ustedes dos no tienen oportunidad contra eso, yo me ocuparé, mientras lo hago, ustedes ocúpense del niño es la forma más rápida de deshacerse de ella" dijo Rivesten a lo que sus compañeros.

"Master, ya los ha escuchado, por favor resguárdese en un lugar seguro" dijo la chica.

"No hay tal cosa en este lugar" dijo Issei "además, yo confío en me traerás la victoria"

"Puede ser que hayas acabado con Ruiko y Sorega, pero ambos eran apenas demonios de bajo y medio nivel respectivamente, al igual que mis compañeros aquí presentes" dijo Rivesten mientras se acercaba lentamente a la pelinegra antes de sonreir burlonamente "…sin embargo yo soy diferente, soy un demonio de clase alta, no, mucho más que eso, yo soy uno de los descendientes de los _Maous_ originales, soy Rivesten Belphegor"

Cuando el demonio declaró su nombre, de su cuerpo salió una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco que inundaba toda la iglesia, incluso la mera expresión de su poder estaba destruyendo el suelo que pisaba y las sillas cercanas eran completamente pulverizadas.

"Escuché que, entre todos los Servants, el más débil en poder era el de clase Assassin, apenas superior al hombre más fuerte del mundo, con esas habilidades ¿Qué es lo que crees que puedes conseguir?"

A medida que iba hablando las ropas que vestía se fueron quemando en un fuego violeta revelando una armadura de color negro con bordes dorados y en sus antebrazos dos protectores unidos a dos cuchillas enormes cuyos bordes brillaban como si estuvieran hechas de cristal o diamante.

"Ya lo has escuchado demonio" dijo Assassin con una suave sonrisa "Como mi Master me lo ha ordenado, le otorgaré la victoria, al fin y al cabo, acabar con tu vida es mi misión actual" Assassin se preparó para el ataque.

"Un mago ordinario puede leer tus estadísticas como Servant tu rango más alto es Rank-EX en Encubrimiento de Presencia, el resto es apenas Rank-D, ¿Cómo piensas derrotarme?"

"No estoy interesada en demostrar mi fuerza, además el hecho que puedas leer mis estadísticas no significa que puedas seguir mis movimientos" respondió lanzándose al ataque

En menos de un segundo ambos oponentes chocaron cinco ataques, sin embargo Assassin tomó la ventaja cuando usando la fuerza de los golpes pudo darle una patada en el estómago al demonio mandándolo volar hacia uno de los laterales de la iglesia hasta chocar contra una de las columnas de la iglesia, Rivesten apenas pudo esquivar un ataque perforante de la katana de la chica usando uno de los escombros como escudos mientras esquivaba hacia la izquierda el siguiente corte descendente que destrozó por completo la columna para asombro del demonio.

"_Puedo haber dicho todo eso, pero Servant débil o no, aun es un Espíritu Heroico, una persona cuyas acciones le han permitido estar en el Trono de los Héroes, su dominio es impresionante, tiene un montón de experiencia en combate"_ pensó Rivesten mientras miraba la expresión de Assassin _"y no es sólo su velocidad, ¡Tiene un poderoso brazo para la lucha!"_ el demonio respondió con otro golpe que fue bloqueado por la katana abriendo un espacio entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, el niño observaba atentamente el combate, cuando la chica fue invocada tuvo sus dudas acerca si podía ayudarle o no, pero ahora viendo el rostro calmado de la chica podía tener una fuerte esperanza en la victoria.

Assassin continuó su ataque con un corte descendente acortando la distancia entre ambos mientras utilizaba su brazo derecho para realizar el corte y el resto de su cuerpo como peso para poder romper la guardia del demonio, pero Rivesten no se quedó atrás, ya que cruzó ambas cuchillas para poder resistir el embate, fue un combate entre ambas fuerzas, pero Rivesten pudo repeler el ataque mandando la espada hacia arriba, Assassin estaba a punto de lanzar otro ataque, pues la fuerza para repeler el ataque había sido tan grande que el demonio tenía sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba dejando indefenso toda su parte media

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de atacar, a pocos centímetros de finalizar el corte, Rivesten sonrió y de la parte posterior de ambos brazos se formaron dos círculos mágicos que acumulando poder dispararon directamente contra la cabeza y el corazón de la chica, casi de forma inhumana la chica bloqueó el ataque dirigido a su cabeza magistralmente, sin embargo debido a la proximidad, el segundo ataque apenas pudo ser desviado y la fuerza del impacto mandó a derrapar a la chica unos metros aparentemente sin daños a excepción de un minúscula herida en su muslo izquierdo que desapareció con una pequeña luz celeste.

"_Estaba seguro que a esa distancia podía efectuar un daño importante, sin embargo solo un rasguño"_ pensó con furia Rivesten _"debe haber sido un héroe de renombre para poder tener semejante habilidad"_ para luego sonreír _"pero está bien, ya he completado mi objetivo"_

En ese momento, una fuerte ráfaga de poder demoniaco se dirigió a Issei.

Habían sido descuidados, Rivesten no necesitaba desde el inicio elevar su poder demoniaco, ya que la invocación de su armadura no lo requería, su objetivo era otro, había saturado el ambiente con su poder para que los otros dos demonios pudieran efectuar un ataque a distancia sin que el niño o la Servant lo notaran.

Una potente explosión resonó en la iglesia

"¡MASTER!" fue el grito de Assassin, mientras trataba de distinguir el resultado, ese momento fue aprovechado por Rivesten para atacar a su espalda, sin embargo…

*CLANK*

Assassin repelió el ataque con el suyo propio y Rivesten sólo pudo volver a bloquearlo con sus dos cuchillas cruzadas, aun sorprendido sonrió con burla.

"¡Se acabó Servant! Ni siquiera un ser poderoso como tú puedes sobrevivir sin tener un Master, sin el niño sólo tengo que esperar hasta que desaparezcas"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, demonio" se escuchó la voz de Issei a través del humo, cuando éste se disipó pudieron ver al niño ileso y enfrente de él una espada flotaba, ése era el objeto que había bloqueado el poder demoniaco.

Era una gran espada, su tamaño completo era superior a toda la altura del infante, su hoja era amplio y a través de la misma dos líneas de luz parecían provenir de su brillante núcleo.

**==============O===============**

**MUNDO INTERIOR DE ISSEI**

Mientras tanto, en la mente del niño había una discusión.

_**[Apenas si pude conseguirlo a tiempo]**_

"_¿Tú fuiste quien convocó la espada?"_ preguntó Issei con curiosidad, pues desde la invocación no había vuelto a escuchar la voz en su interior.

_**[Por supuesto, esa es mi espada original, una parte del poder que yo tengo, pero desde ahora, te digo, renuncia a usarla, no tienes la experiencia y ni el poder necesario para esgrimirla, aun te falta mucho para que seas su portador]**_

"_Lo sé, no te preocupes, pero por fin puedo sentir el poder que recorre mi interior, antes estaba confundido cuando dijiste que mi cuerpo había cambiado, pero ahora puedo sentirte en mi interior, es como una conexión hacia la espada, eres… eres ese orbe plateado ¿verdad?"_ dijo el niño mientras en el exterior tocaba su pecho.

_**[Si, cuando todo esto acabe me presentaré correctamente, hasta entonces, no te sobreesfuerzos ¿quieres?]**_

"_Pierde cuidado, no lo haré, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer"_ dijo el niño volviendo a centrarse en el mundo real.

**==============O===============**

"Esa es una espada sagrada" dijo Joseph confundido "¿Cómo es que puedes invocar esa espada? Eso es imposible" el demonio estaba furioso.

"Esto se está poniendo cada vez más absurdo" dijo su compañero "cuando el niño vino aquí era un mocoso normal, ahora no solo puede hacer un ritual de invocación de esa Servant o cómo se llamé si no que puede traer una espada sagrada para que lo proteja ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?"

"Se los dije al inicio, la justicia siempre vence, ¡ríndanse!" dijo el niño haciendo enfurecer a ambos demonios.

"¡MALDITO MOCOSO! VAS A PAGAR TU INSOLENCIA" ambos demonio incrementaron su poder demoniaco y se precipitaron hacia el niño

_**[¿Por qué los provocaste? Esa espada no puede protegerte de ataques en diferentes direcciones, corre Issei]**_ escuchó la voz en su mente.

"_No te preocupes, como te dije antes, ahora he empezado a sentir el poder en mi interior y de donde procede, puedo notar mi cuerpo como si un montón de líneas lo cruzaran y como una línea plateada se dirige del orbe plateado a mi mano izquierda y a través del mismo se puede sentir la espada, pero no es el único orbe en mi cuerpo"_ respondió Issei en su mente.

_**[¡Detente Issei!, no estás preparado para tal poder]**_ dijo la voz con desesperación.

"Lo siento, pero si es para salvar a mis padres voy a arriesgarme y voy a intentarlo, incluso si debo sufrir, lo prefiero antes que ver a mis padres lastimados" dijo Issei al exterior

"¡¿Qué demonios estás balbuceando mocoso?!" gritó uno de los demonios que estaban a pocos metros del niño.

Mientras tanto Issei se adentró en su interior y pudo observar su cuerpo como un mecanismo lleno de líneas a través de los cuales corría energía, desde una gran fuente, el orbe plateado estaba conectado a esa fuente, vio una línea por la que no corría ninguna energía conectado al orbe celeste. Usando su fuerza de voluntad hizo que pasará lenta pero consistentemente la energía al orbe celeste y cuando llegó al mismo éste se inundó de energía brillando con fuerza de manera casi cegadora.

Mientras en el exterior una luz clara iluminaba toda la iglesia y se producía un milagro.

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

En tres zonas diferentes y distantes se sintió el poder que se emanaba desde la iglesia desde el inframundo hasta el cielo.

**INFRAMUNDO – SECTOR DE LOS DEMONIOS – CAPITAL LILITH**

"Esta energía, es de un ángel de nivel Seraphin, ¿Quién podría…? No ¿Qué es lo que hace un Seraphin en el mundo humano?" dijo una joven su pelo castaño sujetado en dos coletas, que respondía al nombre de Serafall Leviatán mientras se levantaba de la mesa de juntas que los actuales _**Maou**_** (Reyes Demonio)** compartían

"Es cierto, no coincide con ninguna firma de los Seraphines actuales" dijo un hombre joven de aproximadamente veinte años con el pelo rojo carmesí "Grayfia, necesito que ubiques la localización exacta de esta anomalía" ordenó a una mujer con vestido de sirvienta de pelo plateado que con una reverencia se alejó de la zona.

"Debemos investigar qué es lo que está pasando" dijo Serafall mientras se veía preocupada.

"Sin duda alguna, un poder como ese en el mundo humano no es normal, debemos llegar cuanto antes, no quiero ni pensar en las repercusiones de una nueva guerra por causa de nuestra inacción" dijo Sirzechs

"El problema es saber dónde exactamente es el lugar, después de una reacción tan grande no creo que se queden a esperarnos" dijo Ajuka otros de los Maou

"Es cierto, en todo caso deberíamos posicionar algunos demonios de clase alta para que puedan monitorear la zona, si es que pasa algo en el futuro" dijo Serafall.

"Estaba pensando en mi hermana Rias, pero es muy joven aún, si es una zona tranquila ella puede ganar experiencia" dijo Sirzechs haciendo planes a futuro

"Es muy temprano para ello, pero no es una mala idea" dijo Serafall pensando en su propia hermanita y las ventajas de una posición de poder para la misma en el mundo humano.

**==============O===============**

**INFRAMUNDO – SECTOR DE LOS ÁNGELES CAÍDOS – GRIGORI**

"Azazel-sama" gritó uno de los directivos de Grigori mientras entraba intempestivamente en la oficina del Gobernador General de los Ángeles Caídos

El mencionado individuo se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia sus dominios "Lo sé, Shemhazai, nunca pensé volver a sentir esa presencia, así que los rumores eran ciertos"

"¿Qué haremos Gobernador?" dijo otra persona que había entrado a la oficina.

"Puedes tratar de investigarlo Baraqiel, sé que ibas a ver a tu esposa y a tu hija, pero esto es importante" dijo Azazel sabiendo que el lugar de donde provenía la energía se encontraba curiosamente cerca del santuario Himejima donde estaba la esposa e hija de Baraqiel.

"¡Esta bien! Iré a investigar, pero después iré a ver a mi esposa e hija, ya te traeré el informe mañana" le respondió Baraquiel sin saber la tragedia que se desencadenaría por obedecer esa orden.

**==============O===============**

**REINO DE LOS CIELOS – SEXTO CIELO - ZEBEL**

Mientras tanto, en una gran sala de un color tan blanco y puro, un hermoso joven de un pelo rubio y ojos verdes con doce alas resplandecientes de color oro que sobresalían de su espalda abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió la firma angelical del tipo Seraphin.

Era imposible, se decía mentalmente, pero no podía negar a sus propios sentidos, la firma correspondía a uno de los Seraphines que había luchado en la gran guerra entre las facciones

"Michael, ¿sientes esa presencia?" dijo una mujer rubia de pechos generosos que vestía una túnica blanca con diez alas blancas brillantes en su espalda.

"Si, por supuesto Gabriel, después de todo este tiempo… ¿cómo es posible?" dijo Michael.

"Tal vez es un milagro de Dios" dijo con esperanza la Seraphin Gabriel.

"Michael, voy a ir a investigar inmediatamente" dijo una tercera voz en el salón, ésta pertenecía a una mujer rubia, pero de color cenizo, no manifestaba sus alas, y a diferencia de la amable Gabriel, su voz era un poco más seria y su figura un poco menos voluptuosa.

"Por supuesto, puedes ir Sariel" dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, con su permiso" dijo Sariel mientras salía rápidamente de la estancia a la salida de encontró con dos ángeles, un hombre de pelo castaño claro con seis alas a su espalda y una mujer de pelo rojo que al igual que Sariel no manifestaba sus alas.

"Lo hemos sentido también Sariel-sama" dijeron ante la mirada interrogante de la Seraphin "la acompañaremos al mundo humano"

Sariel sonrió "Entonces vamos, debemos apresurarnos Camael, Haniel, puede que los demonios no sepan con exactitud la ubicación pero los Ángeles Caídos es otra historia"

Luego de ello tres luces brillantes descendieron del cielo en dirección al mundo humano.

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

Mientras tanto en la iglesia, los golpes entre espadas se seguían escuchando, Assassin y Rivesten continuaban su pelea, después de la repentina luz, que había inundado la iglesia, la chica volvió a tomar la ventaja, era como si fuera más fuerte, y sin embargo su energía mágica, no disminuía.

Después de utilizar un fuerte golpe para alejarse de la Servant, Rivesten miró para comprobar la situación y lo que vio lo asombró de sobremanera.

Grandes bloques de hielo, cerca de la entrada de la iglesia y encerrados en ellos estaban Joseph y Robert, dentro de ellos, ya no se percibía ninguna energía demoniaca, era como si…

Estuvieran _**MUERTOS**_

"Este es un resultado, gracias por enseñarme que sólo aquellos que tienen _**poder**_ pueden algo, ahora sé que puedo proteger verdaderamente a todos" se escuchó la voz del niño, pero aunque Rivesten lo buscó no pudo encontrarlo, hasta que cerca de su rostro lo vio.

Una pluma blanca.

Sorprendido miró hacia arriba y lo que observó lo dejó anonadado, suspendido en el aire se encontraba el niño, pero eso no era lo más sorprendente, de su espalda salían dos alas blancas, brillantes como el día.

Ese era el poder que habían buscado, el poder restante de uno de los Seraphines que lucharon en la gran guerra, el _**Seraphin Zadquiel**_

Su rostro sorprendido cambió a uno de regocijo maligno, "Así que eso es lo que pasó, al final no necesitamos de ninguna llave, has sido tan amable de traerme el poder que necesito, ahora ya no necesito contenerme" dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

"Estoy sorprendida" dijo una voz a su espalda "Mirar hacia otro lado en una pelea" Rivesten se dio la vuelta rápidamente mientras veía el corte horizontal que le daba Assassin haciéndolo volar al otro lado de la iglesia.

"_Me descuidé"_ pensó Rivesten _"Estaba tan ansioso por tener mi premio a mi alcance"_

"Esta pelea está decidida" dijo Assassin sorprendiendo a Rivesten quien escuchó el sonido de crujido en sus cuchillas.

"_¡Maldición! ¡Se romperán!"_ pensó Rivesten sin embargo tuvo que volver a bloquear los ataques de Assassin que estaban concentrados en sus armas _"¡¿Acaso ella…?!"_

Nuevamente se dio una andanada de golpes entre los dos oponentes, el objetivo de Rivesten era propinarle a la chica un golpe fatal que le diera la ventaja por lo que uso todo su poder y velocidad en sus golpes sacando chispas en ambas armas.

"_Esto es imposible, estoy usando todo mi poder, es un combate de fuerza, cómo puede igualarme, alguien con Rank-D no puede hacer esto"_ pensó con desesperación y para asegurarse uso su visión para volver a asegurarse y la sorpresa le cayó como un balde de agua helada _"¡¿Rank-A?! ¿Cuándo subió su rango?"_

Sin embargo ese momento de descuido le costaría caro, pues Assassin con un movimiento poderoso rompió ambas cuchillas con un corte ascendente, Rivesten no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y sólo pudo escuchar una palabra de la chica.

"Eliminar"

Luego de ello con un movimiento horizontal cortó la garganta del demonio

"Gah-ah" fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca mientras la sangre salía de su boca y de la herida en su cuello salían las marcas negras dirigiéndose a su corazón. _"¡No voy a morir aquí, no de esta forma!"_ pensó mientras una sonrisa demente se formaba en su boca y con sus últimas fuerzas en su mano derecha formó una esfera de energía demoniaca y la lanzó hacia la indefensa madre de Issei.

Entonces por última vez, una explosión resonó en la iglesia.

Ante la mirada atónita de Issei y Assassin una lanza de luz bloqueó la energía demoniaca y la disolvió en nada, pero eso no fue todo

Rivesten vio con sorpresa otra lanza de luz que lo perforaba, y antes que pudiera hacer nada un circulo de color dorado se desplegó del núcleo de la misma rodeándolo para luego sentir como la energía angelical purificaba todo su cuerpo, descomponiendo su energía en partículas y haciendo que su cuerpo de disuelva en polvo.

Issei, viendo que ya no había amenaza para su familia perdió sus alas y cayó al borde de la inconsciencia en los brazos de su Servant, mientras veía que tres figuras, dos mujeres y un hombre descendían con sus alas, mientras plumas de color blanco brillante caían en toda la iglesia, las tres figuras tenían un halo luminoso y alas blancas saliendo de sus espaldas.

Luego de ello, la mente y el cuerpo de Issei cayeron en la inconsciencia.

**==============O===============**

Para Sariel, la visión de toda la situación era dramática, porque cuando se acercaba a esa iglesia no sólo sintió la energía de Zadquiel sino también de alguien a quien recordaría como un gran amigo, otro de los ángeles que luchó en la Gran Guerra, el _**Seraphin Sandalphon**_.

Cuando por fin llegó a la ciudad desde el cielo a través de su aguda vista, pudo observar, todo el desastre causado en la iglesia, cerca de las puertas de la iglesia se encontraban confinados en bloques de hielo dos demonios, mientras que en el lado derecho de la iglesia una mujer y un hombre se encontraban enfrascados en una feroz, ¡no!, no se podía considerar como humanos a esos dos, el _"hombre"_ era un demonio de alto nivel y la _"mujer"_ a pesar de tener un cuerpo físico como una humana, no lo era, si tuviera que definirla, era un ser espiritual, una construcción de prana puro, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a un niño humano, con alas de ángel y la firma angelical de Zadquiel.

Estando a pocos metros por encima de la iglesia, pudo observar como el demonio era derrotado, sin embargo traicionero como era intentó un último ataque desesperado hacia una mujer que se encontraba atada en el altar de la iglesia, por lo que junto a Haniel dispararon dos lanzas de luz que bloquearon el ataque y eliminaron al demonio.

Cuando descendían vieron como el niño parecía perder el conocimiento y perder sus alas solo para ser recogido por la mujer quien lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

Cuando por fin tocaron tierra, Sariel ordenó a sus subordinados que desataran al hombre y a la mujer al tiempo que iría hacia el ser espiritual por si podía obtener una explicación.

Fue en eso momento que lo sintió, a través de la ciudad, un poder demoniaco asfixiante, sus compañeros también lo sintieron y lo peor de todo es que se dirigía directamente hacia la iglesia, al parecer se encontraba algo lejos, pero no le tomaría más de unos minutos llegar, tanto como le gustaría pelear, Sariel supo rápidamente que no era rival para lo que sea que se acercara, tomaría por lo menos a cinco Seraphines poder enfrentarse a eso, por lo que tomando una decisión rápida dijo "Haniel, Camael preparen un circulo de transporte"

La mujer pelirroja estaba todavía anonadada ante la fuerza demoniaca que sentía, por eso fue Camael, quien activo rápidamente el circulo de transporte"

"¿A dónde lo dirijo Sariel-sama?" preguntó Camael con premura.

"Nos dirigimos al Vaticano en Roma, si eso nos persigue al menos podremos defendernos de mejor forma e informar a Michael" respondió Sariel mientras preparaba lanzas de luz en un intento de poder enfrentarse si el círculo no era construido a tiempo.

Tras unos minutos de tensión Camael terminó el círculo de transporte, mientras que Haniel había rescatado a los dos humanos y la entidad espiritual se encontraba cerca del círculo de transporte, por lo que tras estar todos en el círculo dorado Sariel echó una última mirada hacia la oscuridad que se acercaba, antes de activar el círculo y desaparecer en pequeñas partículas de luz.

Esa sería la última vez que la familia Hyoudou sería vista en su ciudad natal en los próximos nueve años.

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

Después de unos momentos, luego que los ángeles abandonaran el lugar, unas suaves pisadas se escucharon dentro de la iglesia, la luz de la luna apenas podía iluminar el lugar con un tenue resplandor, la figura vio con calma los pedazos de hielo que congelaban a los dos demonios, sin darles una segunda mirada continuó su camino hacia los restos del demonio de clase alta Rivesten Belphegor.

Poniéndose en cuclillas junto a las cenizas se escuchó una suave risa de la figura "Cómo se esperaba de una Seraphin, no ha quedado nada de ti Rivesten" ahora claramente se podía distinguir la voz suave de una chica "Sin embargo, te equivocaste pequeña ángel, si fuera tan fácil matar a un _Maou_, la guerra no habría escalado tanto en ese tiempo"

La sombra femenina extendió su mano hacia las cenizas y estas empezaron revolverse con un suave viento, del cual salían pequeños rayos los mismos que dirigiéndose hacia el centro de su palma se convirtieron en un cristal de color aguamarina "Es una pena Rivesten, tenía muchas esperanzas en ti, eras menos orgulloso que los otros descendientes de _Maou_" dijo la voz mirando el cristal que giraba en la palma de su mano "hubiese querido que entregaras los orbes de los Antiguos Seraphines a mí pero fuiste derrotado por un niño, ¡Que divertido! Al menos puedes servirme en este estado, el núcleo del antiguo _Maou_ Belphegor, con esto ya tengo los núcleos de _**Mammon**_, _**Satan**_ y ahora _**Belphegor**_, parece que esto no ha sido un desperdicio de tiempo después de todo" finalizó mientras se incorporaba.

En ese momento se escucharon las fuertes pisadas de un hombre fuera de la iglesia, el ángel caído Baraqiel había llegado.

Tras entrar en la iglesia vio el penoso aspecto de la misma completamente destruida, con los signos de una batalla reciente, sin embargo en una de las sombras de la iglesia se veía una figura no muy alta, pero que sin embargo poseía un aura demoniaca intensa, parecida a la de los Maou, sin embargo, no pertenecía a ninguno de los que conocía, por lo que se preparó para una batalla, si la persona era la responsable de este caos debía saberlo "¿Quién eres?"

Antes de que la figura respondiera, un pedazo de techo de la iglesia, por donde había entrado la lanza de luz, se desprendió y la luz de la luna iluminó el lugar.

La figura correspondía a la de una joven de quince o dieciséis años como máximo con el pelo lila demasiado claro, que casi podía ser confundido con el color plateado que bajaba lacio y dócil por debajo de sus muslos, dos mechones salían de los costados y descendían hasta llegar a su pecho y en el lado izquierdo de su cabello se encontraba una cinta de cabello de color carmesí, su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca con líneas plomas con un lazo rojo en la parte de su cuello, un corsé negro con botones a juego que resaltaban sus pechos, una minifalda negra que apenas cubría hasta la parte superior de los muslos y medias negras con encaje que llegaban a la mitad de los mismos, por encima de todo un abrigo abierto de color negro que llegaba hasta la parte posterior de las rodillas con mangas amplias su piel era blanca como la nieve sin llegar a la palidez enfermiza y unos hermosos ojos lilas.

"Sabes, yo podría preguntarte lo mismo _**Datenshi-san**_** (Ángel Caído)**, es una pena que no me reconozcas, pero supongo que no puedo culparte, después de todo no cruzamos espadas en la Gran Guerra, ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos así y finges que no me has visto?" dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

"No haré eso, puede que seas poderosa, pero debo saber qué es lo que ha pasado en este lugar" respondió Baraquiel.

"Es una pena, si hubieras hecho tal vez habrías podido proteger a tu familia" dijo la chica con falsa pena "últimamente todo se ha vuelto peligroso ¿Quién sabe lo que les podría pasar?"

Ante esta declaración, Baraqiel perdió los estribos y gritó "¿Qué es lo que planeas con mi familia?" dijo mientras sacaba su espada.

"Yo, nada, pero un pajarito me dijo por ahí que algunos sacerdotes no estaban contentos con tu esposa, parece que iban atacar hoy, así que ¿realmente está bien que estés en este lugar?" dijo la chica de forma jovial

Confuso por las declaraciones de la chica no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde que esta había acortado distancia hasta el punto que los labios de la chica estaban cerca de su oído "¡Que tonto eres!" luego observó como la chica le dio un suave roce con el dorso de su mano, pero desde el punto de vista de Baraqiel, el golpe fue tan potente que lo mandó volando al otro lado de la iglesia destrozando el muro y cayendo en el patio interior de la misma.

"Nos vemos _**Datenshi-san**_** (Ángel Caído)**, hoy dio inicio una serie de eventos interesantes pero no te preocupes, no intervendré en ellos, sólo me limitaré a observarlos" y con esa última frase y una suave risa la chica se desvaneció en la noche.

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

**MUNDO HUMANO – VATICANO – [ROMA – ITALIA]**

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña habitación espartana, Issei se encontraba tendido en una cama mientras su Servant velaba por él, y su padre en otra, ya habían sido atendidos y los signos vitales de ambos eran estables, cuando la monja enfermera se fue les había dicho que sólo necesitaban reposo.

En otro extremo, Sariel ya había escuchado toda la historia, al parecer la madre de Issei si sabía la ubicación de la gruta pero no la existencia de llave alguna para abrir el santuario, era algo que su madre le había dicho, y debía ser transmitido a las hijas mujeres, Issei no entraba en esa categoría, sin embargo, jamás imagino que sería tan peligroso como ahora.

Horas más tarde, Issei se despertó se encontró en una algo dura cama, se incorporó e inmediatamente dio un vistazo a toda la habitación, soltó un respiro de alivio cuando vio a sus padres dormir, después observó que varios ojos curiosos los observaban, eran su Servant Assassin, y los tres ángeles que había visto descender antes de caer dormido.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó el niño algo confundido.

"Te encuentras en Roma, específicamente en el Vaticano, la sede de la Santa Iglesia, me llamó Sariel, uno de los doce Seraphines al servicio de nuestro Santo Padre" dijo una de las mujeres que tenía el pelo rubio cenizo al tiempo que desplegaba sus diez alas, radiantes como el día "la mujer pelirroja que me acompaña se llama Haniel y el hombre que está en una de las esquinas del cuarto es mi asistente Camael"

Si saber que decir, lo único que pudo hacer es presentarse "Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei"

"Lo sabemos Hyoudou Issei, sabemos de tu valor y entrega al proteger a tus seres queridos también sabemos de los dos _**"orbes"**_ que están en tu interior y del enorme lio en el que te has metido al invocar a esa chica" dijo Sariel mientras señalaba a Assassin.

Confundido el niño no sabía que decir hasta que escuchó la voz en su interior

_**[Déjame hablar con ellos, será más rápido de esa forma]**_ dijo la voz en su interior.

"_Pero como lo vas a hacer, nadie puede oírte"_ pregunto Issei en su mente.

_**[Dijiste que podías sentir mi poder en tu interior] **_el niño asintió _**[entonces es fácil canaliza tu poder hacia el orbe plateado, el resto déjamelo a mí]**_

El niño hizo como lo ordenaron y en ese instante apareció la espada sagrada que lo había salvado en la iglesia, Sariel y sus acompañantes se mostraron sorprendidos y eso aumentó cuando una voz salió de la espada

**[¡¿Cómo están todos por allá?!]** Dijo la voz de manera algo divertida

Al escuchar la voz, los ojos de Sariel se llenaron de lágrimas mientras decía con voz quebrada "Sandalphon, ¿realmente eres tú?"

**[Como siempre eres una llorona, ese aspecto no ha cambiado en ti Sariel, como podrás ver soy Sandalphon, el Sexto Seraphin al servicio de Dios y el hermano gemelo de Metratón, ahora puedo comunicarme con ustedes gracias a la materialización de mi espada **_**Halvanhelev**_** (La espada final)]** dijo Sandalphon

Sariel solo pudo sonreir mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

**[No es que me queje ya que su ayuda llegó en el momento justo, pero ¿cómo se enteraron de mi despertar?]** Preguntó Sandalphon con voz un poco más seria.

"No pude detectar tu despertar, detectamos la firma angelical de Zadquiel, ¿sabes si él también…?" preguntó Sariel algo esperanzada.

**[Me temo que no, si Zadquiel despertó lo hizo de manera abrupta e instantánea, sólo para ayudar a Issei a enfrentarse a esos demonios]**

"Entiendo" dijo Sariel antes de dar un suspiro depresivo.

"Sandalphon-sama, es un honor tenerlo entre nosotros" dijo Camael mientras se hincaba sobre su rodilla en un acto de saludo protocolar "… pero tenía una duda ¿fue usted quien ayudó al niño a invocar a esa Servant?"

**[En efecto, si lo hice, aunque no pensé que también supieras que se llamara así]**

Sariel también se veía confundida, y miró a Camael pidiendo una explicación

"Es un poco simple, después de todo, yo soy el Director de las Investigaciones Mágicas de Sariel-sama, es mi trabajo saber los tipos de magia que hay en el mundo humano, de hecho, se más sobre este tema, ya que me baso en el mismo para poder hacer el proyecto de encarnación angelical para Sariel-sama" respondió Camael con soltura

"Sí, es cierto, pero ¿cómo lo sabes tú Sandalphon?"

**[Bueno, que puedo decir, no es la primera vez que un humano viene a la gruta, hace menos de sesenta años un mago vino al santuario, intentó entrar y no lo logró, sin embargo, dibujo un extraño símbolo que parecía un círculo de invocación, cuando llamó a su Servant lo denominó Rider, establecieron su base en la ciudad, durante dos semanas iba y venía constantemente y entre sus conversaciones es que pude saber todo de la Guerra del santo Grial]** respondió Sandalphon

"Eso incluye el hecho que metiste a este infante en una guerra de vida o muerte" preguntó Camael con duda.

Durante un momento el silencio es lo único que se escuchó

**[Creo que esa parte me la perdí]** respondió Sandalphon con una pequeña risa y entonces todo fue un alboroto. Quejas, lloriqueos y otras cosas más se dieron hasta que Sariel tuvo que calmarlos a todos.

"Eso ya no importa, en lo que debemos concentrarnos es en ¿cómo podemos retirar al niño de la contienda? Alguna idea Camael" dijo Sariel.

"¡Es imposible!" respondió Camael. "Además, ¿cómo es que el niño pudo invocar a Assassin de entre todos los Servants?"

"¿Por qué, es algo malo?" preguntó Haniel

"Bien lo explicaré rápidamente, la Guerra del Santo Grial, es un conflicto entre magos, para obtener un deseo, fue ideado y construido por tres grandes familias de magos, Einzbern, Tohsaka y Makiri, cada uno hizo su parte, originalmente era un mecanismo para acceder a _**Akasha**_** (la Fuente o el Origen)**, el lugar donde se encuentran los Registros Akáshicos, sin embargo eso era que no podían lograr por su cuenta, así que se ideo el sistema de Servant, se invoca a siete héroes, bajo las clases Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker y Assassin, cada uno con debilidades y fortalezas, en un combate a muerte del tipo "el último hombre en pie" los llamados Master asesinarán a todo el que se les interponga con tal de conseguir su deseo, debido a diferentes circunstancias nunca se ha podido completar el ritual, tal y cómo está el niño ahora básicamente es como meter a una oveja en la jaula de los leones, sobre todo porque ha invocado a Assassin"

"Aún no lo entiendo" replicó Haniel

"Cómo dije, ya que es un todos contra todos, estadísticamente, sólo Saber, Archer y Lancer han visto el final de la guerra, además entre todos los Servants, Assassin es el más débil de todos, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, de lo que he visto el niño es puro, y la invocación de un Servant sin catalizador implica que se elegirá al Espiritú Heroico más compatible con el Master, bajo esas condiciones, el niño debió invocar a Saber o como mínimo a Rider"

**[Si, yo pensé lo mismo, es por eso que le dije que hiciera la invocación, pero tu mismo lo has dicho, eso hubiera sido si Issei no hubiera tenido un catalizador, pero lamentablemente lo tuvo, es una pequeña caja que le dio su amigo ese mismo día]**

"Bueno, ya no se puede llorar sobre la leche derramada, Una vez dentro no hay forma de sacarlo, lo que debemos hacer es prepararlo lo mejor posible de cara a la guerra" dijo Camael con un suspiro cansado

"¿Pero cómo? No puedo ausentarme tanto tiempo del Cielo e Issei no puede ir debido a su condición de humano" dijo Sariel, haciendo que los demás se pusieran a pensar.

**[El niño necesita que se le introduzca en las artes mágicas, para que pueda controlar una parte del poder de Zadquiel]** dijo Sandalphon.

"Se de unos mercenarios que dejaron la Torre del Reloj, me ayudan a veces con algunas investigaciones, puedo contactarme con ellos y hacer que le enseñen todo lo básico en el terreno de la magia" propuso Camael.

**[Si, eso es un buen plan, pero si su cuerpo no lo resiste de nada servirá]**

"Tal vez no, pero yo tengo contactos con la _**Seidou Kyoukai (Santa Iglesia)**_, ellos lo pueden entrenar física y mentalmente y obtener buenos resultados" dijo Haniel

"¿Qué tan seguro es eso?" dijo Camael con una mirada de sospecha.

"Totalmente seguro, tengo incluso referencias de un grupo prometedor que se graduó a los diez años como _**Daikousha **_**(Ejecutores)**, varios de ellos están desperdigados por el mundo pero da la casualidad que el padre de uno de ellos está en Italia, puedo comunicarme con él para que me contacte con su hijo, es el mejor de todos" respondió Haniel con confianza.

"Está bien, ese es un buen plan, entonces ¿cómo se llama ese ejecutor?" preguntó Sariel

"Se llama…"

**==============O===============**

Mientras la discusión entre los ángeles se realizaba, Issei, que se había sentido un poco ignorado, salió con Assassin a través de una puerta cerca de la cama dónde sus padres dormían y se vio en medio de un balcón desde donde se podía ver la belleza de la ciudad de Roma en todo su esplendor.

"Es hermoso, ¿no es verdad, Assassin?" dijo el niño mientras daba un vistazo a la colorida ciudad con sus iglesias y catedrales por doquier y varios sitios turísticos.

Assassin miró la ciudad y luego se volvió hacia Issei

"Eres extraño" le dijo la chica "te ves tan calmado, es como si no tuvieras miedo"

"¿Me veo así?" dijo Issei y la chica asintió "no te sabría responder, es que todo ha pasado repentinamente que no he tenido tiempo para sorprenderme, hasta hace poco en la mañana me estaba despidiendo de mi amigo y jugaba como un niño normal, ahora mírame, me he metido en un mundo donde hay demonios, ángeles, Servants y hombres dispuestos a matarse en una guerra, siento que… siento que si me llego a sorprender por un instante, no voy a poder lidiar con todo esto" dijo Issei

La chica miró la expresión de su Master antes de decir "Hay una forma de salir, estoy seguro que no sabes que tan valiosos son los _**Reiju**_** (Sellos de Comando)**" dijo mientras el niño negaba con la cabeza "Escucha, los _**Reiju**_** (Sellos de Comando)** obligan a un Servant a realizar una acción, por ejemplo, yo soy incapaz de teletransportarme lejos de aquí, sin embargo si usas un de los sellos para ordenarme puedo hacerlo, ya que usaría la energía mágica de ambos para llevarlo a cabo"

"¿Esa es la razón por la que son tan pocos? Debido a su gran potencia, pero entonces qué, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?" preguntó Issei confundido.

"Eso sería que usaras el _**Reiju**_** (Sellos de Comando)** para ordenar que me suicidara, de esa manera sería la primera Servant en salir de la contienda y perderías tus demás sellos, ya no serías parte de esta guerra" dijo la chica con tranquilidad.

"¿Realmente piensas que haría algo así? No soy ningún cobarde, y tampoco pienso abandonarte, después de lo que me has ayudado, ¡No lo haré! Lucharé contigo hasta el final, jamás te abandonaré" dijo Issei con convicción en sus ojos.

"Entendido Master, sin embargo hay algo que olvidé preguntarte" dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en un silla cercana.

"¿Qué es?" dijo Issei con curiosidad.

"Como has descubierto, luchar por el Santo Grial es luchar por un deseo que ese objeto omnipotente puede conceder, incluso si sobrevivimos y ganamos, hay una cuestión que se debe abordar" dijo Assassin de manera seria "A menos que conozca tu deseo no puedo confiarte mi espada… por lo que… Master ¿cuál es tu deseo?"

Issei cerró los ojos y luego de mirar la ciudad mientras recordaba todos los eventos de esa noche "Mi deseo es poder proteger a todas las personas, para que nadie más pase por lo que he vivido, apenas soy un niño, pero creo que eso es algo que yo quisiera hacer por mi cuenta y con mis propias manos, no por un deseo a ese objeto omnipotente, es por eso que no tengo un deseo una vez que gane, pero voy a derrotar a todos los demás Master ya si esas personas están dispuestas a matar entonces no se puede saber que deseo pedirán, esa es mi verdadera meta" dijo Issei de manera seria.

"Entonces, estás diciendo que quieres ser un _**"Héroe de la Justicia"**_ ¿no es así, Master?" dijo Assassin de forma seria para luego sonreír cálidamente y sus propios ojos ganaron una amabilidad inusitada que Issei no había visto en toda la noche, de esa manera incluso parecía una chica normal "en ese caso… no pude haber pedido un mejor Master"

Mientras decía eso se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Issei, al estar a unos metros del mismo se paró de manera recta y firme.

"¿Assassin?" dijo Issei confundido.

"Creo que tengo un mejor entendimiento de tu disposición ahora, Master" dijo de manera seria "cuando nos conocimos te dije que eras un Master inadecuado… retiro lo que dije, Master, puedes ser muy joven, pero tienes un corazón puro y noble, cometí un error al enfocarme en tu edad, me disculpo por todo eso, a partir de ahora te ofrezco mi fuerza, ya que no hay nadie más a quien podría esperar servir" dijo mientras hacia un leve reverencia.

Issei sonrió ante esto "Gracias Assassin, esto significa mucho para mí, creo que ya es hora de dormir, tenemos que esforzarnos a partir de mañana"

"Entendido, Master" dijo la chica con una suave sonrisa.

"Una última cosa, no pude decírtelo antes, pero no es necesario que me llames siempre Master ¿sabes? me llamo Hyoudou Issei"

"En ese caso, te llamaré "Issei", parece que ese nombre te queda perfecto _**"Toda una Vida"**_ ¿verdad?, esa es la clase de juramentos que haces, para toda una vida" dijo Assassin con una sonrisa mientras entraba con Issei al cuarto.

Desconocido para ellos, o al menos para Issei, toda la conversación fue escuchada por los ángeles quienes estaban a gusto con su buen corazón.

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

**TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS – TURIN – ITALIA**

Issei se encontraba junto a su Servant, en una amplia casona en la zona más residencial de Turin, los ángeles ya se habían marchado al día siguiente de su llegada a Roma, sus padres habían sido puestos en un programa de protección y se les iba a conseguir nuevos empleos una vez aprendiera el idioma italiano.

Mientras tanto, Issei había sido llevado a ese sitio para conocer a su maestro

De pronto, la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió y un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, vestía un uniforme sacerdotal con una cruz de oro en su pecho, su contextura era claramente fortificada, con el pelo marrón y rasgos claramente japoneses.

"Voy a ser tu instructor durante los próximos tres años, mi nombre es…" el hombre hizo una pausa mirando al joven alumno frente a él.

"Kotomine Kirei"

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

_**PRÓLOGO – FIN**_

* * *

**ENDING – BLACK BULLET – [Black Bullet Opening]**

_**El mundo se descompone continuamente  
pedazo a pedazo  
Sus maravillosas creaciones  
pierden todo sentido del orden  
Este dolor trasciende la infinita realidad  
Día tras día, somos arrojados dentro de ese oscuro abismo**_

_**Así que permite que yo sea la luz que te guíe en este camino**_

_**Mis disparos atravesaran todo**_  
_**con sus balas negras  
**__**Esa fiera determinación en tus ojos  
**__**genera que mi cuerpo retumbe de pasión  
**__**Forzaré mi postura a través de la verdad  
**__**con balas rojas y negras  
**__**Apreciaré todas las cicatrices de mi corazón  
**__**para poder volverme más fuerte  
**__**Superaré cualquier desafío en mi camino  
**__**y contraatacaré con esta bala negra y roja  
**__**Ten fe en que hay esperanza**_

* * *

**AVANCES**

_Issei comienza su entrenamiento mientras se prepara para la Guerra del Grial, su camino en los senderos de Dios comienza y tras nueve años de misiones peligrosas y entrenamiento riguroso, es asignado de vuelta a su ciudad natal para tratar con los problemas en donde se involucran demonios y ángeles caídos._

**Siguiente Capítulo:**

"**_REUNIONES Y DECISIONES_**_**"**_

* * *

**PALABRAS DE AUTOR**

Bueno, he terminado por fin, este es mi quinto fanfic, espero que les guste, cualquier crítica, no sé cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo, apenas me he dado tiempo para escribir este capítulo en un descanso de la tesis que estoy redactando. Cualquier opinión es bienvenida.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

**Para empezar agradecer a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, esta historia fue un infierno escribirla, pues era un proyecto que iba a ver la luz mucho antes, justo después de escribir "Campione – The Self-Sacrificing Hero" en otras palabras esta es la historia paralela a ésa. De hecho si quieren saber si Issei entra o no a la Guerra del Grial, les recomiendo leer ese fic, a pesar de estar mal escrita contiene información intangible del mismo tipo de universo.**

**Para poneros un ejemplo. Mi otra historia de High School DxD – Rise of the Dark Wings se enmarca 100% en el universo DXD, esta historia en cambio tiene como base el Universo de Fate; y DENTRO de ese universo se encuentra DxD en un 90% y algo de Hellsing en un 10% principalmente por la organización Iscariote.**

"**Campione – The Self-Sacrificing Hero" es la historia de Godou como hijo de Emiya Kiritsugu y su continuación del ideal de su padre, "High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor" es la historia de Issei como un Héroe de la Justicia y las consecuencias de sus elecciones, así que va a ser una historia similar a Fate/Zero y ambos están en la misma línea temporal y espacial.**

**Por supuesto que no es un crossover, así que la mayoría de arcos argumentales serán del universo DxD, con esta explicación espero que puedan seguir este fic, voy agradecer mucho sus comentarios.**

**Además aquí viene la primera encuesta, quien debería ser la heroína principal, solo tienen como opciones, Irina o Asia, si quieren plantear a una nueva heroína deberán argumentarlo, pero antes de nada de preferencia que esté vinculada a los cielos o a la iglesia y por si acaso, no estoy considerando a Xenovia porque aunque es posible que esté como interés amoroso no será la heroína principal.**

**Antes que me olvide, es la primera vez que pongo un ending a la historia debería mantenerlo o sacarlo es decisión de ustedes, elegí esa canción por la letra que tiene mucho que ver con la dirección que va a correr el fic.**

**Ahora a que no adivinan cual es el Servant que invocó Issei**

**Termine este fic, pensando en el review de Erendir que quería una historia de Issei uniéndose a los Ángeles, espero que te guste.**

**Nos vemos.**


	2. Reuniones y Decisiones

_**Disclaimer: **__No soy dueño de High School DxD; ni de ningún anime cuyos personajes utilice para esta historia._

_**NOTA DE AUTOR: **__Gracias por sus comentarios a __**RAYHACHIBY**__**, Shiroikari, Issei querubin, XxGhoulxX, Guest, Acqua Of the Black, Joshep1, JDead,**__** Richy Escorpy **__y __**erendir**__, por darle una oportunidad a este fic, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, no olviden hacer sugerencias y participar en las futuras encuestas que haré para el fic._

* * *

_**Reviews: 12 – Favs: 20 – Follows: 18**_

* * *

_**High School DxD –Angelical Dragon Red Emperor**_

_**Resumen del Capitulo Anterior: **__Después de la partida de su amiga Irina, los padres de Issei son secuestrados por demonios, quienes buscaban los orbes donde se encontraban resguardados los últimos restos de los Seraphines Sandalphon y Zadquiel, tras casi morir al querer salvar a sus padres, Issei es salvado por Sandalphon quien después curarlo le hace invocar a un Servant, Assassin, con la ayuda de ésta, puede proteger a sus seres queridos, sin embargo las consecuencias de esto, es que tiene que participar en la Guerra del Santo Grial, con la ayuda de los asistentes de la Seraphin Sariel, es presentados a sus maestros a fin que le enseñen a sobrevivir de cara a esa Guerra, el camino de Dios para Issei empieza._

_**HIGH SCHOOL DXD – ANGELICAL DRAGON RED EMPEROR**_

* * *

_**PRIMERA TEMPORADA – **__**PREPARACIONES PARA LA GUERRA**_

_**PRIMER ARCO – **__**FALLIDO HEAVEN'S FEEL**_

* * *

_**LIFE 01 – **__**REUNIONES Y DECISIONES**_

**INFRAMUNDO – SECTOR DE LOS ÁNGELES CAÍDOS – GRIGORI**

En una de las instalaciones médicas se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, caminando a través de las camas vacías, el objeto de su búsqueda, se hallaba al final de ese pasillo, al parecer la excursión había ido mal, pero quería escucharlo de la boca de su subordinado.

Postrado en una cama, se encontraba Baraqiel, el directivo de Grigori que había enviado a investigar el extraño fenómeno en el que la presencia del Seraphin Zadquiel se había manifestado en el mundo humano.

Al llegar a la cama de su subordinado, se encontraba junto a él alguien que no esperaba.

"Kokabiel, es raro verte fuera de tus cuarteles, más aun, visitando a un compañero convaleciente, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" dijo Azazel de cara a Kokabiel.

"No es nada extraño, solo estoy aquí apenas supe que había despertado, en verdad eres un tipo duro de roer ¿verdad, Baraqiel?" miró al mismo en la cama "además, sólo vengo a comprobar algo, después de todo tú también vienes por lo mismo" dijo mirando a Azazel.

"Es verdad" reconoció Azazel con una sonrisa cínica "¿cómo te encuentras Baraqiel? Asustaste a todos cuando llegaste todo ensangrentado, tus lesiones internas debieron haberte dejado inconsciente por lo menos una semana, sin embargo admiro el hecho que estés mejor en pocas horas"

"He estado mejor" dijo Baraqiel con una sonrisa dolorosa "pero que puedo decir, esa joven… era muy poderosa, un simple roce y creía que me había destrozado el cuerpo"

Ante esta declaración, ambos caídos se miraron mutuamente antes que Azazel volviera a preguntar "¿recuerdas algo de esa mujer? Su pelo, rostro, ojos o algo distinto, cualquier cosa puede servir"

"Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, jamás voy a poderla olvidar, esos ojos y pelo lila, su expresión sonriente, coqueta o burlona, no podría definirlo" dijo Baraqiel y el rostro de Kokabiel se retorció en el miedo.

Baraqiel vio la expresión de su compañero y se extrañó "¿la conoces Kokabiel?" la expresión aterrada del mismo le dio la respuesta, cualquier cosa que hiciera que Kokabiel, el más sanguinario de los ángeles caídos, se mostrara tan aterrado eran muy malas noticias.

"Desgraciadamente si, la conocemos, la pregunta sería ¿Qué es lo que _**ELLA**_ quería?; es improbable que sólo cruzara por la zona ¿te mencionó algo?" dijo Azazel

"No lo sé, pero ¿cuál es el problema? Era fuerte, si, lo reconozco, pero estoy seguro que si todos los directivos nos unimos podremos vencerla, además ¿Quién es ella?"

"¿Cuál es el problema?" dijo con incredulidad Kokabiel "yo te diré cuál es el problema, ese poder qué sentiste, no era ni un átomo de su verdadero poder, _**ELLA**_ es la que…" no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por Azazel.

"¡Cálmate Kokabiel!" dijo Azazel con voz de mando, algo inusual en el siempre perezoso Gobernador "No podemos decirte quien es, pero te puedo decir que ella es la razón por la que decidí retirarnos de la contienda entre las tres facciones"

Baraqiel estaba asombrado, nunca antes se había tocado el tema de los motivos que tuvo Azazel para retirarse de la Guerra y todo se dejó en el ámbito de la especulación, acaso esa mujer que había visto era tan fuerte para generar esa reacción en sus dos compañeros.

"Casi desearía unirme a los Ángeles y a los Demonios, para ver si podemos vencerla entre todos" dijo Kokabiel completamente frustrado.

Se escuchó una pequeña risa que provenía de Azazel "Es extraño que menciones eso" dijo volviendo a su normal tono cínico "Justo hace unos momentos Michael y Sirzechs se han contactado conmigo, al parecer ese poder que sentimos ha puesto nerviosos a todas las facciones, así que han solicitado aperturar las negociaciones para un acuerdo de paz"

El estado de choque de ambos caídos era palpable, un acuerdo de paz, era algo inconcebible, de hecho había una tregua desde el fin de la Gran Guerra, principalmente debido a las bajas masivas que los tres bandos habían soportado, siendo menos en los Ángeles Caídos debido a su oportuno retiro de la guerra, los ángeles del cielo habían perdido al Dios de la Biblia y a dos de sus Seraphines, y los demonios habían perdido a los originales Siete _Maous_, y encima de ello, tres de los _Maou_ se perdieron para siempre, ahora sólo tenían a cuatro en funciones.

"¿Un acuerdo de paz?" dijo Kokabiel pasmado, él era el que más esperanzas tenía en que una nueva guerra se desarrollara para aniquilar al resto de facciones.

"Así es, hace unos segundos lo querías, así que hazte responsable de tus palabras" dijo Azazel divertido

"¿Qué les respondiste?" dijo Baraqiel

"Nada, la respuesta será mañana, personalmente diría un sí rotundo, pero ¿quiero saber qué es lo que piensan al respecto?; en especial tu Kokabiel" preguntó

El rostro de Kokabiel, se veía retorcido por la rabia y la disconformidad "Esta bien, haz lo que quieras, mis rencillas personales pueden esperar hasta que ésta situación sea atendida" respondió Kokabiel casi ladrando su respuesta.

"Ahora ¿qué paso después Baraqiel?" preguntó algo preocupado Azazel "dijiste que ibas a ver a tu esposa y tu hija ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

Ante esto el ángel caído se puso pensativo, recordando lo ocurrido la noche de ayer, cuando llegó al santuario Himejima lo que encontró fue…

"¡Nunca pensé que llegarían tan lejos!" dijo Baraqiel en un tono abatido.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" preguntó Azazel mientras Kokabiel miraba a su compañero desde una de las esquinas del cuarto frunciendo el ceño, él despreciaba a todo lo que no eran sus congéneres, y cómo tal odiaba a los humanos con una pasión inusitada, debido a dos razones, fue por los humanos que Azazel y otros en Grigori cayeron y ahora nuevamente los humanos volvían a hacer sufrir a uno de sus compañeros.

Kokabiel, a diferencia de los otros, era el único en Grigori que no cayó por lujuria, sino por la ira y la sed de batallas, todo había empezado de manera simple, a medida que la guerra fue cobrando víctimas, él intentó salvar a sus hermanos lo más que pudo pero no era suficiente, fue debido a ello que perdiéndose en la ira y el remordimiento cayó de la gracia de Dios sus alas se volvieron negros como su alma y su rostro se desfiguró tanto por las batallas y la sed de sangre que no lo ha abandonado hasta ahora.

Perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no percibió cuando suaves pero rápidas pisadas se dirigían hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban los tres, hasta que en la puerta se vio a una mujer joven con una vestimenta normal mientras respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo de correr hacia ese lugar.

"¡Querido! ¡Estás bien! Vine tan pronto como Akeno se fue a dormir" dijo la bella mujer acercándose a su esposo en la cama.

"¡Shuri!" dijo Baraqiel desde su cama algo apenado recordando lo eventos del día anterior.

"¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Sí que sabes cómo elegirlas Baraqiel" dijo Azazel en su típico tono cínico tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

*KNOCK*

Un potente golpe en el estómago de Gobernador fue dado por Baraqiel lo que lo hizo encogerse en el piso "Es mi esposa, de la que estás hablando Azazel, ¡ten más respeto!"

"¡Era sólo una pequeña broma! Ya no aguantas nada" dijo Azazel mientras trataba de incorporarse solo para caer de manera penosa en el sitio.

Shuri vio con algo de asombro la forma en que se trataban, podría decirse que eran cómo viejos amigos o más específicamente como humanos comunes con las mismas emociones, alegrías y tristezas.

"Pero tienes razón, pensaba hablar con usted" dijo Azazel mirando a Shuri con un toque de seriedad "después de todo, apenas sabemos poco de lo que pasó anoche en su hogar"

Himejima Shuri miró hacia el suelo un momento, tratando de ordenar sus recuerdos.

"Lamentablemente no estoy muy segura de lo que pasó, estaba con mi hija Akeno e íbamos a dormir, cuando de pronto escuché ruidos de varias personas afuera, cuando me acerqué a observar eran sacerdotes de mi clan, en frente de nuestra vivienda y armados con antorchas pidieron que entregue a mi esposo y a mi hija para ajusticiarlos y de esa forma yo volvería al clan…" llegado a esta parte lo ojos de Shuri sólo tenían un profundo dolor, mientras Baraqiel rechinaba los dientes y apretaba tanto sus manos que sangraban.

"No les hice caso, pero intenté llevar a Akeno a un lugar seguro, sin embargo ellos decidieron entrar destrozando la puerta, debido a que eran varios lograron separarme de mi hija, cuando estaban a punto de hacerle daño pude zafarme de mis captores y protegí con mi cuerpo a Akeno, preparándome para protegerla con mi vida… pero es a partir de eso que todo se pone confuso… no lo puedo recordar bien" dijo Shuri agarrándose la cabeza como si le doliera tratar de recordar.

"Cuando hallé a ambas, tanto Shuri como Akeno estaban tendidas en el suelo, temí lo peor, pero cuando verifique su bienestar, todo el santuario estaba destruido y en llamas y los cuerpos de los sacerdotes estaban desperdigados por todos lados en pedazos… la escena parecía sacada de una historia gore… fue una masacre" continuó Baraqiel

"Entiendo su situación" dijo Azazel mirando a Shuri "pero sería de mucha ayuda si pudiera recordar algo, lo que sea"

"Recuerdo… recuerdo…" dijo Shuri cerrando sus ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo "una cabellera lila casi plateada en un traje negro, debe ser una chica pero no estoy segura ya que estaba de espaldas a mi… lo siento, eso es todo"

Tanto Azazel como Kokabiel se miraron entre sí antes de que el primero hablara "Baraqiel, en base a esa descripción concuerda con la mujer que viste en la iglesia"

"Puede ser, no estaría seguro, debido a no haberla visto con mis propios ojos en el santuario Himejima, pero… no puede ser casualidad ¿verdad?" dijo el ángel caído

"Me temo que no, pero como siempre sus motivaciones se me escapan" dijo Azazel después de dar un suspiro "…nada en _**ELLA**_ parece tener sentido"

"No hay mucho que pensar más que fue un capricho por parte de _**ELLA**_" aportó Kokabiel con un dejo de fastidio en su voz.

"En todo caso, debemos tener un ojo en la cuidad, ya que se empezará con las negociaciones de paz, veré si puedo negociar la entrega de la iglesia como base temporal, pero falta definir quiénes pueden cubrir algún puesto de vigilancia en la zona" dijo el Gobernador.

"Que vayan Kalawarner y Dohnaseek, serán rápidos en precisar cualquier anomalía y avisar rápidamente" dijo Kokabiel.

"Entendido, te dejaré los detalles para que los envíes, mientras tanto, conversaré un poco más con ustedes" dijo Azazel mirando a Baraqiel y su esposa al tiempo que Kokabiel dejaba la estancia.

"Bueno, gracias por su cooperación, Shuri-san, pero debo preguntarle ¿cuáles son sus planes a partir de ahora?"

Tras mirar un momento al suelo y luego a su esposo que la veía con ojos suplicantes dijo "Quisiera quedarme aquí hasta que el peligro pase, ayer… ayer no pude proteger a nuestra hija, ni de los sacerdotes del clan ni de esa misteriosa mujer, por eso le suplico a usted que me permita quedarme aquí junto a mi esposo"

Azazel sonrió "Por supuesto que puede quedarse, todo el tiempo que necesite"

"¿Estás seguro Gobernador?" le dijo Baraqiel desde la cama

"¡Claro! No hay ningún problema, además tienes un enorme espacio en tus cuarteles incluso te puedo dar un territorio amplio para que construyas una casa adecuada y puedan convivir con tu familia el tiempo que necesiten" dijo Azazel con un sonrisa.

"¡Se lo agradezco mucho!" dijo Shuri con lágrimas de felicidad.

"Además tu hija puede ayudarme con mi _"pequeño problema";_ es raro que no esté por acá pero supongo que es porque casi nunca vengo al ala médica"

"¿Aun te persigue?" le preguntó divertido Baraqiel

"La pequeña Raynare está demostrando ser una niña muy persistente, no la culpo, debe ser terriblemente solitario no tener con quien jugar, así que vamos a ver que tan bien se llevan con vuestra hija" dijo Azazel antes de salir de la habitación dejando a la pareja haciendo planes para los próximos años.

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

**REINO DE LOS CIELOS – SEXTO CIELO - ZEBEL**

Mientras tanto, después de emitir su informe, Sariel se encontró reflexionando acerca de lo ocurrido, se había enterado por medio de Michael de su intención de iniciar negociaciones a fin de alcanzar la paz, algo que la había descolocado, además que su informe había estado centrado en la misteriosa energía demoniaca que se había sentido en la ciudad, siendo esa la razón por la que las tres facciones habían decidido iniciar el dialogo.

Al parecer tanto Michael, Gabriel, Raphael y Uriel parecían saber la identidad de esa energía, pero decidieron no mencionarla debido a los pocos datos que se tenía del incidente.

Sin embargo, eso había jugado a favor de la Seraphin ya que no tuvo que mencionar a Issei en su informe, sin embargo, el saber de las conversaciones de paz de alguna manera, no estaba satisfecha con el resultado, tantos amigos, hermanos y familias dentro de los ángeles habían muerto y aunque no quisiera seguir pensando en ello, era difícil, el hecho de haberse reencontrado con Sandalphon lo hacía peor, un recordatorio de lo que se había perdido.

De hecho, no había nada de común con los demonios y los caídos, más que la sed de destrozarse los unos a los otros en sangrientas batallas.

"Entonces ¿qué te parecen las nuevas noticias?" escuchó una voz

Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó a su interlocutor hasta que casi choca con ella.

"Raziel, ¿qué estás haciendo en este lugar?" dijo Sariel

"Este es el cielo ¿verdad?, entonces ¿en qué lugar podría estar sino aquí?" La denominada Raziel era una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, de generosas proporciones pero sin superar a Gabriel, era una Seraphin al igual que Sariel, y portaba el número ocho en la clasificación celestial y a diferencia de la misma ella siempre llevaba sus diez alas blancas extendidas

Para poder explicarlo mejor; en la antigüedad, cuando Dios todavía reinaba en el mundo, existían doce Seraphines, que custodiaban el cielo y eran sus mensajeros, el Primero era Michael, la segunda era Gabriel, luego venían Uriel, Raphael, Metratrón, Sandalphon, Raguel, Raziel, Sariel, Remiel, Chamuel y por último Zadquiel.

Sin embargo desde la Gran Guerra, tanto Sandalphon como Zadquiel murieron y de ellos sólo quedaban los núcleos que conservaban su personalidad y sus poderes, además que la desaparición de Dios había afectado el Sistema del Cielo, ya que el poder de los Seraphines provenía de Dios, sin el mismo el número de Seraphines que podía soportar Michael eran tan sólo diez, ya que dos de ellos no se encontraban no hubo problema con esa transición, sin embargo, aunque Michael se ocupaba de continuar el funcionamiento del Sistema del Cielo, el poder necesario provenía de los diez Seraphines, en un principio no hubo mucho problema pero la guerra había dejado sus cicatrices en todos los sobrevivientes y el más afectado de todos fue Chamuel, poco a poco el brillo de sus alas se perdió hasta que sólo pudo manifestar cuatro de ellas, además debido a su desinterés fue designado a mensajero entre los Cielos y las iglesias cristianas con distintas creencias a la católica, un puesto que lo hacía feliz debido a la capacidad de conocer nuevas personas.

Pero eso dejaba un puesto, que necesitaba ser cubierto, ya que parte de la falla era que nadie podía cubrir el puesto seis que pertenecía a Sandalphon, la solución se presentó de parte de un ángel llamado Jofiel quien durante la guerra se había convertido en un héroe y su rango había aumentado siendo el elegido para reemplazar a Sandalphon en el soporte del Sistema, sin embargo por propia voluntad decidió que tendría poca participación en las decisiones del Cielo.

Perdida en mis recuerdos me encontraba que no alcancé a escuchar a Raziel quien me reprendió suavemente "¿Perdida en tus pensamientos?"

"Algo, es sólo que no puedo comprender la decisión de Michael ¿qué sentido tiene un acuerdo de paz?, estamos hablando de demonios y ángeles caídos ¿verdad?, son nuestros enemigos mortales, fue por ellos que perdimos a muchos de nuestro amigos" dijo Sariel con pesar mientras recordaba los malos momentos de la Gran Guerra.

"Es cierto, sin embargo, en nuestra situación quizá sea lo mejor" dijo Raziel ante la mirada incrédula de Sariel "No me malentiendas, como sabrás nuestros números se han reducido enormemente desde la última guerra, pero incluso así estábamos igualados a los demonios, sin embargo desde que creación el sistema de _**evil pieces**_ y la reencarnación en demonio, sus números han ido en aumento exponencialmente, pese a lo que digan no estamos en posición de dar una pelea"

"Aun así… aun así, simplemente no podemos esperar rendirnos sin hacer nada" dijo Sariel

"Sé cómo te sientes, pero debes aceptar la realidad, a menos que podamos incrementar nuestro número no podremos hacer nada a largo plazo"

Sariel cerró sus ojos para luego decir "¡No! Simplemente no puedo aceptarlo, a pesar de ser la idea de Michael ¿sabes si todos están de acuerdo?"

"Bueno, de lo que he podido averiguar, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael y Uriel están de acuerdo con las conversaciones de paz, Raguel y Remiel se mantienen neutrales, Jofiel ha dicho que no se va a meter en estos asuntos y a Metratón no le va ni le viene estos asuntos"

"Has dicho las posiciones de todos pero ¿Qué hay de la tuya?"

"Bueno, puedo unirme a ti si es que tienes un plan" dijo Raziel mirando fijamente a Sariel

"Tengo uno, pero voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, desde hace algunos años le he pedido a Camael para que pueda hacer un proyecto de encarnación angelical, ha estado probando varias formas pero está logrando los primeros resultados"

"Todo eso está muy bien pero sabes no sólo necesitamos de personal activo, necesitamos entrenarlos, y por encima de todo necesitamos de un líder, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta pero entre los exorcistas que defienden el Cielo desde la tierra ha surgido un joven muy dotado, hasta ahora ha estado invicto en sus misiones y los ojos de Michael se han puesto en él como un activo valioso en nuestras fuerzas, a menos que puedas tener un héroe de ese calibre ese plan no va a funcionar"

"¿Cómo se llama ese joven?"

"Se llama Dulio Gesualdo, usuario de la Sacred Gear del tipo Longino _**Zenith Tempest**_"

"Puede que tengas razón, pero he conocido a un posible candidato, aun no es seguro, pero creo que si es guiado por el camino correcto puede convertirse en el Paladín que estamos buscando" dijo Sariel con una sonrisa

"Ya que parece que lo tienes todo planeado, no hay tiempo que perder, estaremos muy ocupadas los próximos años" dijo Raziel y de esa manera una alianza se formó en los Cielos.

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

**MUNDO HUMANO – CIUDAD DE FUYUKI**

Cuando hablamos de ocultismo, la teoría de las dimensiones dice que hay un _poder_ de más allá de este mundo. Identificar el inicio de todas las cosas. Ese es el deseo más grande de todos los magos, _**Akasha**_** (la Fuente o el Origen)**, los Registros Akáshicos, el comienzo y el fin de todas las cosas, que registra todo, que crea todo en este mundo.

Doscientos años atrás, existieron aquellos que pusieron en ejecución experimentos en ese lugar _**fuera de este mundo**_.

Einzbern, Makiri, Tohsaka. Llamados las tres familias del comienzo, lo que ellos diseñaron era la reproducción del _**"Santo Grial"**_, el sujeto de varias tradiciones. Esperando que al invocar el Grial pudieran cumplir cualquier deseo, las tres familias de magos ofrecieron sus artes secretas para finalmente manifestar al _**Contenedor Omnipotente**_.

Sin embargo, el Grial solo podía conceder el deseo de una persona. Tan pronto como esa verdad fue conocida, los lazos de cooperación fueron borrados con sangrientos conflictos.

Ese fue el inicio de la Guerra del Santo Grial, _**Heaven's Feel**_.

De ahí en adelante, una vez cada sesenta años, el Grial sería invocado una vez más en Japón, en la ciudad de Fuyuki.

Entonces, el Grial seleccionará a siete magos que posean el poder para tomarlo, y dividirá grandes cantidades de _prana_ y lo distribuirá entre ellos, para hacer posible la invocación de Espíritus Heroicos llamados _**Servants**_. La conclusión de una batalla a muerte que decide cuál de los siete es el más adecuado para recibir el Grial.

"Ya veo… así que Assassin ya ha sido invocado ¿tienes idea de la verdadera identidad del Servant?" dijo Tohsaka Tokiomi, uno de los magos que iba a participar en la contienda, como heredero de una de las familias del comienzo su participación estuvo asegurada y en su mano derecha se encontraban las marcas que lo atestiguaban, actualmente se encontraba conversando con el supervisor de la contienda, Kotomine Risei en la iglesia de Fuyuki.

"Por desgracia, no podemos saber con seguridad en este momento, pero hay total certeza que no es el usual Hassan-i-Sabbah, han pasado casi una semana desde la invocación pero el Servant es muy cauteloso y no ha vuelto a salir del modo astral" dijo Risei "…pero si sé la identidad de su Master, actualmente está en entrenamiento con mi hijo Kirei"

"¡Que sorpresa! No pensé que la iglesia se interesara por entrenar a uno de los maestros" dijo Tokiomi "¿Cuál fue la razón para esa decisión?"

"Es una orden de los altos mandos, además es apenas un novato sin conocimiento"

"Bueno, no es sorprendente, después de todo en cada guerra del Grial, éste ha escogido a personajes menores para rellenar las ranuras que faltan, seguramente se trata de alguna persona cualquiera, pero eso no responde mi pregunta" dijo Tokiomi con soltura.

"Si fuera ese el caso, la Iglesia no se metería, pero lamentablemente se trata de un niño de apenas siete años, la guerra se iniciará dentro de tres años sin lugar a dudas, pero incluso entonces solo tendrá diez años, es por eso que te pido un favor como un viejo amigo, una vez que su Servant sea eliminado te pido que garantices su seguridad y lo traigas inmediatamente a la Iglesia" dijo Risei

"Es poco común que el Grial haya escogido a un niño para ésta labor, pero entiendo tu preocupación después de todo, esta es una pelea de magos experimentados, que un niño entre en la contienda es confuso, protegeré al niño una vez que mi Servant destruya al suyo" dijo Tokiomi de manera tranquila y despreocupada "¿sabes el nombre del niño?"

"Por supuesto, se llama Hyoudou Issei" contestó Risei

"¿Hyoudou? No me suena el nombre, ¿siquiera tiene potencial mágico?" dijo Tokiomi mientras reflexionaba "de lo contrario las estadísticas de su Servant serían terriblemente bajas, eso explicaría porque convocó a Assassin"

"Mi hijo Kirei ya lo tenido cómo aprendiz desde hace una semana, pero afirma que tiene un enorme potencial mágico, la verdad no entiendo mucho acerca de las especificaciones, eso es algo que tendrías que observar tú mismo" dijo el sacerdote

"En ese caso, es una decepción, sin importar cómo lo vea, parece que ese niño se ha visto envuelto en algo que no le concierne"

"No… no lo creo, es posible que después de la guerra podamos ofrecer un santuario para el niño y que él se integre a la Iglesia"

"Bueno…" suspiró Tokiomi "¿Entonces podemos asumir que el niño es el Séptimo Master?"

"Me temo que no es el caso…" dijo Risei "…sin embargo, el Séptimo Master ya ha sido elegido aunque aún no ha convocado a un Servant"

"Ha ocurrido mucho antes de lo esperado, ¿ese Master ya se ha registrado?" preguntó Tokiomi con algo de preocupación.

"¿Registrado? Tokiomi-kun parece que olvidas porque denominamos a esta irregularidad como el _Séptimo Master_" dijo Risei con un tono divertido "tendremos suerte para verlo incluso cuando ya esté en marcha la guerra"

Eso era cierto se recordó mentalmente el mago, el _"Séptimo Master"_ era un comodín y una irregularidad que siempre era inesperada, pero que compartía un rasgo común, tenía poco o nulo conocimiento del mundo de los magos y la guerra del Santo Grial, desde la Segunda Guerra, éste comodín significaba problemas especialmente para los Tohsaka, es por eso que se había implementado, dentro del aparato que controlaba la convocatoria de clases de Servant, unas ranuras especiales para poder identificarlos, sin información de ese Master en particular toda su planificación podía venirse abajo

"En ese caso repasemos lo que sabemos de los Master actuales" dijo Tokiomi pensando en que la instalación de las ranuras especiales era de una gran ayuda en estos momentos.

"Las ranuras pertenecientes a los Einzbern y los Tohsaka ya han sido cubiertas, además has confirmado la participación de Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald y ahora Hyoudou Issei sumándole la presencia del enigmático _"Séptimo Master"_ hacen un total de cinco participantes confirmados" dijo Risei mientras cerraba los ojos.

"¿Aun no hay ningún participante por parte de los Matou?" preguntó Tokiomi intrigado.

"Me temo que ese es el caso, pero aún es muy pronto para descartar cualquier opción"

"Es cierto, además dudo mucho que Zouken se quede de brazos cruzados, debe ser por ello que me ha hecho llegar esa propuesta ésta mañana" dijo Tokiomi de manera pensativa.

"¿Propuesta?" dijo Risei confundido

"Como sabes tengo dos hijas, Rin y Sakura, ambas tienen un potencial mágico increíble pero como sabes sólo puedo elegir a una para enseñarle los misterios de la familia Tohsaka, la otra crecería de manera normal sin esos conocimientos, como padre no puedo permitir eso, es por eso que la propuesta de los Matou es adoptar a una de las niñas para que sea su heredera y pueda ser instruida en los caminos de los Reyes Magos"

"¿Cuál es tu posición respecto a la propuesta?" dijo Risei de manera cautelosa.

"No estoy seguro, de manera sorprendente mi esposa Aoi se ha opuesto a la idea… pero tengo todo el año para elegir, así que haré buen uso de eso" respondió Tokiomi con calma.

"Eso espero, ahora pasando a otros puntos…" dijo Risei para cambiar de ese incomodo tema "…sin los Matou, el grial escogerá a otros magos para que participen en la contienda, así que Tokiomi-kun ¿Quién crees que puede participar?"

"Bueno, aparte los Matou y los Tohsaka, existen algunos linajes de magos alineados a la Asociación de Magos, por ejemplo Reiroukan que participó en la Segunda Guerra"

"Te olvidas de los Sajyou, tengo entendido que ellos participaron en la Segunda y Tercera Guerra, se están haciendo unos Master habituales" dijo Risei

"Es cierto, pero ya los había examinado, Reiroukan tiene pequeños que no pasan de los dos años y sus padres apenas tienen potencial mágico, su cresta está en manos de la generación anterior, así que por ellos no hay problema, pero si hablamos de los Sajyou… hasta ayer lo habría desestimado también, pero… desde que un niño ha sido elegido para pelear hay una fuerte posibilidad de que su heredera sea elegida" dijo Tokiomi mientras recordaba cuando la niña le fue presentada, la niña… Manaka si es que no tenía mala memoria era un prodigio que había sido bendecida con sesenta circuitos mágicos de nacimiento con cuarenta unidades de prana cada uno y además debido a la facilidad de su magia podía considerarse como una escasa posibilidad de ser elegida… pero posibilidad al fin y al cabo.

"No te olvides que existe otra familia más a considerar" dijo Risei con una pequeña sonrisa

¡Cómo olvidarlo! Si _**esa**_ familia estuviera involucrada, las posibilidades de victoria serían muy estrechas, después de todo tenían dos usuarias de magia muy capaces, la familia Aozaki y sus dos herederas Aoko y Touko, aunque jóvenes eran muy talentosas, tanto que la Torre del Reloj ya había puesto sus ojos en ellas, ese hecho decía mucho teniendo en cuenta que los magos de la Torre discriminaban a todos los magos orientales… sólo le quedaba esperar, teniendo en cuenta que en todas las guerras del grial esa familia nunca fue escogida podía considerarse un alivio

Viendo la expresión algo atribulada del mago usualmente rebosante de auto confianza Risei le puso la mano en el hombre "Recuerda Tokiomi-kun, el verdadero valor de uno aparece cuando las dificultades se incrementan, además cuentas con mi apoyo y el de la Santa Iglesia, visto de esa forma no hay forma en que puedas perder"

Tokiomi hizo una reverencia pronunciada ante las palabras del sacerdote "No lo olvidaré, mi deuda hacia la Santa Iglesia y a la familia Kotomine serán gravadas como un precepto familiar"

"En lo absoluto, solo estoy completando mi juramento para la futura generación de Tohsaka… el resto solo será rezar para que Dios te proteja hasta que tu viaje te lleve hasta_** Akasha**_** (la Fuente o el Origen)**"

"Sí. Los arrepentimientos de mi abuelo, el más grande deseo de los Tohsaka, esto es para lo que he dedicado toda mi vida" dijo Tokiomi asintiendo de manera resuelta "Dentro de tres años, por fin conseguiré el Grial. Me asegurare de ello"

Ante la dignidad de Tokiomi, el Padre Risei bendijo la memoria de su amigo fallecido _"Mi amigo… En verdad tienes a un buen heredero"_

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

**TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS – TURIN – ITALIA**

Para Hyoudou Issei, todas la mañanas comenzaban de la misma manera, tras ser despertado a las cinco de la mañana por su instructor, el padre Kotomine Kirei, y hacer una serie de extenuantes ejercicios junto a él, durante cinco horas y en ayunas era una verdadera tortura para el niño que decidió seguir con la rutina sin quejarse, puesto que esto le ayudaría a sobrevivir a la inminente guerra que se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres años.

Luego de un buen desayuno, nutritivo como lo diría Kirei, empezaban las lecciones de combate, olvidados quedaban aquellos momentos en que el padre de Irina les enseñaba defensa personal, porque esto era un verdadero combate, Kirei desde el primer momento fue en serio contra Issei, el niño estuvo tentado a quejarse pero recordaba como ese demonio lo había vapuleado sin que pudiera hacer nada, ese recuerdo le daba motivaciones para seguir pese a las lesiones que sufría.

"Es hora de desayunar" dijo una suave voz desde la puerta de entrada, ésta pertenecía a una niña de más o menos su edad con el cabello blanco platinado y unos ojos color oro que siempre denotaban una calma inusual.

El nombre de la niña era Caren Hortensia, la hija de Kotomine Kirei, extraño ya que recordaba que los sacerdotes no podían casarse ni tener hijos, tal vez eso tenía que ver con que la niña no llevara el apellido de su padre, algo que Issei decidió no investigar más a fondo ya que consideraba que era grosero inmiscuirse en temas personales.

"¿Pasa algo Hyoudou-san?" dijo la inexpresiva niña, para Issei era extraño tratar con ella, ya que tanto en la escuela a la que asistía no existía ninguna chica como ella.

"No, no te preocupes" dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No estoy preocupada, simplemente quería saber qué es lo que te pasaba para que me mires tan fijamente, es de mala educación ¿sabes?" dijo la niña antes de entrar en el comedor.

Eso era lo más raro de tratar con ella, era muy diferente que tratar con Irina, con quien siempre podías bromear, Caren siempre tenía la lengua afilada y sus comentarios te dejaban con la palabra en la boca.

Para cuando las tres personas se sentaron en el comedor, Issei notó un cambio en los utensilios, durante las tres semanas anteriores, la vajilla era blanca pero ahora era de color verde oscuro, o al menos lo eran los de Kirei e Issei, Caren aún tenía la vajilla normal.

"¿Qué es lo que…?" dijo Issei sorprendido por el peso que tenía la taza mientras miraba a su maestro en busca de una respuesta.

"Cada taza pesa veinte kilos… hasta este momento has adecuado tu cuerpo lo suficiente para poder soportar el siguiente nivel de tu entrenamiento, esto es una pequeña muestra"

"No es un poco… demasiado, quiero decir, pensé que sólo necesitaba mejorar mis habilidades para poder usar mejor mis poderes" dijo Issei

"Eso es algo que no puedes decidir arbitrariamente, no crezcas complaciente contigo mismo, es posible que la mayor parte de la carga de la guerra pase a tu Servant, pero no debes olvidar que te estás enfrentando a magos con alta trayectoria, piénsalo un poco… hay una diferencia de facto entre los años que has vivido y los años que he vivido yo…"

Issei escuchó la explicación atentamente ya que era la primera vez que su maestro era algo detallado en las razones, hasta ahora todo era órdenes que Issei no podía entender bien pero que cumplía de cualquier manera.

"Así que si no lo compensas con algo…" continuó Kirei mientras levantaba su propia taza con facilidad "…no podrás sobreponerte a ello. La Guerra por el Santo Grial es una lucha por tu vida, necesitarás cualquier medio o habilidad para poder enfrentarte a los otros Master, a menos claro que te rindas y confíes en tu suerte, me pregunto hasta donde puede alcanzarte sin morir en el intento"

Esas palabras resonaron en Issei y se encontró recordando los eventos de esa noche, su impotencia y decidió con firmeza que no se rendiría.

"Además, esto es sólo el principio para que te acostumbres; a partir de mañana usarás unos chalecos especiales, normalmente se usan los de cincuenta kilos, pero debido a tu edad y el hecho que estas en desarrollo empezaremos con los de treinta kilos, deberás usarlos en todo momento, excepto en nuestros sparring y cuando vayas a dormir, a medida que te vayas acostumbrando incrementaré la cantidad de artículos que llevarás y el peso de los mismos, ahora ya que he terminado la explicación, vamos a desayunar, la comida se enfría… por otra parte tenemos un horario apretado si no puedes tomarlo en ese tiempo, seguirás el entrenamiento sin probar bocado alguno"

Así Issei pasó a intentar levantar su taza, algo que hacía con mucha dificultad, después de tomar la mitad del contenido pasó a comer el plato, sólo para decepcionarse como cada mañana, de alguna manera, Kirei siempre cocinaba lo mismo, una comida picante que apenas podía digerir, el sacerdote lo llamaba Mapo Tofu, extrañamente Caren podía comerlo sin ningún problema, tal vez era cosa de familia.

"No podemos tener otro tipo de desayuno" se aventuró a decir Issei

"¡Que grosero eres! La comida es una bendición de nuestro Señor, además una comida tan deliciosa como ésta es merecedora de los más grandes restaurantes que hay en el mundo, es verdaderamente un regalo divino" dijo Caren con expresión algo teatral.

"Es cierto que no todos pueden disfrutar de esta comida" reconoció Kirei "además no quiero parecer irrazonable en este asunto, ya que vas a seguir este entrenamiento, es mejor que lo hagas lleno de un alimento que te satisfaga, siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta la cantidad de calorías que debe tener una comida saludable…"

Issei sonrió con alegría esperanzadora.

"…Sin embargo, ya que es para tu propio beneficio, es algo que deberás cocinar por ti mismo" terminó el sacerdote.

Issei se quedó helado, él no sabía cocinar, pero decidió que aprendería cueste lo que cueste, ya que no podía tener una comida picante cada mañana durante los tres años restantes, sin embargo cuando miró hacía la cocina le vino una revelación por lo que decidió preguntar "¿Supongo que en la cocina también…?"

"Por supuesto, cada utensilio de la cocina pesa más de veinte kilos… y sólo podrás usarlos si es que puedes entrar, ya que la puerta pesa quinientos kilos" dijo Kirei con una expresión satisfecha.

"¡¿Q-Q-Quinientos?!" Issei se quería morir allí mismo "¡¿Qué?! ¡Cómo puede pesar tanto!"

Al ver la expresión abatida de Issei, Caren decidió aportar su comentario.

"Padre, creo que es inútil, seguramente se dará por vencido en dos o tres días"

"Esa es una decisión que debe tomar por su cuenta, después de todo, yo sólo fui asignado para entrenarlo, y es algo que sólo se puede conseguir si él está dispuesto, de otra forma no funcionaría, de ser el caso yo informaría a mis superiores" dijo Kirei de manera tranquila.

"¡No lo haré! No me rendiré" dijo Issei con convicción en sus ojos "Ya verán, sólo esperen, voy a superar este entrenamiento y me volveré más fuerte"

Con esa frase todos volvieron a su desayuno.

**==============O===============**

Al final sólo pudo comer la mitad de su desayuno, antes de pasar a una habitación en donde empezarían la clase de sparring con su maestro.

Durante la primer media hora se desarrolló el combate, Issei no había recibido instrucción por parte de Kirei, así trataba de bloquear con su propia habilidad todos los golpes que recibía de su maestro, poco a poco se iba acostumbrando y aunque no podía devolverle los golpes, al menos había una mejora, recordaba que las primera semana caía a los segundos de iniciado el combate, ahora a tres semanas de haber iniciado al menos podía resistir los primeros cinco minutos, antes de caer rendido.

Sin embargo, ésta clase fue diferente, se había acostumbrado a las _"palizas"_ unilaterales por parte de Kirei, pero en esta ocasión el sacerdote empezó a mostrarle los defectos en su postura, de manera que se pasaron toda la tarde modificando las posturas de combate.

Era la primera vez que había tenido algo de instrucción individual, así que fue una experiencia nueva que Kirei le hiciese adoptar una postura de combate tras otra y comenzase a corregir la postura de su cuerpo y la posición de los pies. En un primer momento, todos esos cambios parecían superfluos. ¿En verdad importaba si el pie que tenía adelantado estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia fuera en lugar de hacia adentro?, cuando el sacerdote le hizo cambiar de una postura a otra usando la forma corregida, Issei se sorprendió al notar como de diferente era.

Su sorpresa debió de ser visible, porque su maestro comenzó a explicarle las razones de las correcciones. Como tenía el pie colocado afectaba a como flexionaba la rodilla, y le permitía retirarse con mayor fluidez si le lanzaban un ataque poderoso. Al flexionar mejor la rodilla, podía lanzar una patada con esa pierna un instante más rápido. Después de cada explicación, Kirei le guiaba poco a poco en todo el movimiento, haciendo que Issei repitiese el movimiento un mínimo de tres veces, para que la forma adecuada se grabase en su memoria.

Después de eso comenzaron a trabajar en los puñetazos y los bloqueos en conjunción con las formas corregidas. Ahora todo parecía fluir mucho mejor de lo que Issei recordaba, al parecer el nuevo nivel de entrenamiento era no sólo la adaptación de su cuerpo sino una cierta experiencia en el combate a corta distancia, aun así a Issei le sorprendió la voz profesional y, porque no decirlo, monótona que usaba Kirei para describir los movimientos, pero estaba feliz de que eso le permitiera mejorar para posteriores prácticas.

El tiempo pasó mucho más rápido de lo que Issei se hubiese imaginado, porque cuando acabaron de ver todos los puntos básicos ya casi era de noche y se enfrentaron una vez más, habiendo una mejora substancial en el bloqueo de los ataques tanto que duró diez minutos antes de ser derrotado por su instructor, el doble del tiempo normal.

Viendo que quedaba algo de tiempo antes de la cena, Kirei le dio un pequeño instructivo de los motivos detrás del entrenamiento, "Una persona normal tiene pre configurado la cantidad de fuerza que va a utilizar, incluso si ordenas con tu mente dar más poder a tu puño o tus brazos de manera inconsciente, este será ignorado y da origen a la debilidad, en el caso de usar magia es mucho peor, ya que su activación requiere que tu propio cuerpo pague un precio, sin embargo el entrenamiento intensivo desactiva ese limitador, y el caso de las artes marciales es mucho mejor ya que éstas utilizan cada trozo de fuerza que el cuerpo tiene a su disposición y con la práctica puedes exprimir la cantidad de energía que tu cuerpo retiene"

Issei escuchó asombrado mientras miraba sus puños

"Este entrenamiento será más intensivo durante la próxima semana, ya que después de ello llegará tu instructor de magia, una vez llegue se dividirán los horarios para que puedas enfocarte en ambas cosas"

Dicho esto el sacerdote salió a preparar la cena mientras Issei hizo algunos ejercicios adicionales para preparar su cuerpo, esperando con ansias el poder aprender magia, esperando que fuera divertido y un descanso de su entrenamiento corporal

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

**UNA SEMANAS DESPUÉS – TURIN – ITALIA**

"_**Mientras estudies magia, la muerte siempre estará a tu lado"**_

O tal vez no, las palabras de Kaede Jelavich, la instructora que había sido enviada para que aprendiera a usar la magia, habían calado en el alma del niño quien se encontraba aprensivo frente a esta rama de estudios, mientras trataba de recordar en que momento la magia dejo de ser divertida para convertirse en algo terriblemente peligroso

Hyoudou Issei no sabía si sentirse agradecido o estafado… cuando ese ángel Camael había dicho que tenía algún contacto entre los usuarios de la magia se imaginó a un mago o bruja con ropas vistosas o por lo menos con togas grandes mientras llevaban un libro arcano y un bastón con el que realizarían la magia, por supuesto que eso se basaba en los dibujos que veía junto con Irina antes del incidente, pero lo que se encontraba ante sus ojos era una mujer normal que parecía una oficinista o secretaria.

La mujer era joven, entre los veinte y los veinticinco años, de cabellera rubio platino y unos hermosos ojos aguamarina que iluminaban su expresión y su tez blanca, la mirada que le daba a Issei se debatía entre la sorpresa y la disconformidad.

A pesar de eso, a Issei le resultaba agradable ver que los magos no se diferenciaban mucho de la gente normal, habría sido increíblemente raro caminar con togas en medio de la cuidad sin que se burlasen de uno.

La joven frunció su ceño mientras se tallaba la parte superior de su nariz antes de decir con cansancio "¡Oh, vamos! De un tiempo a esta parte creo soy más una niñera que un mago"

Issei frunció el ceño y dijo lo que todo niño diría "¡No soy un niño!"

"¡Típico comportamiento de un mocoso! Se supone que voy a enseñarte magia pero no veo verdadera aptitud para el caso" dijo mirando a Issei para luego continuar "…de todas formas, me llamo Kaede Jelavich… tu nombre era… déjame recordar… Houdi… no… Hyodu"

El niño cansado dijo "Hyoudou… Hyoudou Issei"

"¡Exacto! En ese caso empezaremos, ya que no distingo tu nombre puedo decir que eres un mago de primera generación, así que hay mucho por enseñarte, empecemos por lo básico…"

De esa manera la mujer empezó a contarle acerca del lado oculto del mundo "Para empezar debemos diferenciar los términos correctos, a pesar de decir magia, en realidad lo que hacemos no es magia, la artes ocultas se diferencia en dos términos, el primero es el que realizamos denominado _**Majutsu**_** (Taumaturgia)**, el segundo es algo que hasta el momento sólo han logrado cinco personas en el mundo _**Mahou**_** (Verdadera Magia)**, la diferencia entre ambas se encuentra en las leyes de este mundo, todo aquella arte oculta que se encargue de reproducir los fenómenos conocidos sin saltarse las leyes del mundo se denomina taumaturgia, del mismo modo aquello que ignore las leyes se denomina _Magia_"

"Pero ¿Quién determina las leyes de este mundo?" preguntó Issei tomando unas notas.

"Excelente pregunta, _**Sekai **_**(El Mundo)**" dijo la mujer poniendo énfasis en la palabra "es el sistema de normas que funcionan en este planeta, es por ello muy importante que conozcas sus alcances, un ejemplo es la gravedad, científicamente hablando la gravedad es distinta en todos los planetas, esa es una ley de este mundo, esto nos lleva a contestar tu pregunta ¿Quién determina las leyes de este mundo? La respuesta simple es _**Sekai **_**(El Mundo)**"

Así comenzó a explicar a Issei de manera didáctica todos los conceptos relacionados a _**Sekai **_**(El Mundo)** y las dos fuerzas contrarias que existían dentro del planeta, _**Gaia**_ y _**Alaya**_.

_**Alaya **_es el inconsciente colectivo de la humanidad, la fuerza que busca la supervivencia de los seres humanos en conjunto. Alaya protege constantemente a la humanidad de la extinción y hace frente a cualquiera que lo amenace con fuerza brutal.

Por lo general, Alaya interfiere indirectamente al guiar y capacitar a una persona para eliminar una amenaza. Cuando la intervención indirecta es insuficiente, Alaya desplegará las Bestias de Alaya. _**Counter Guardian**_ son las Bestias de Alaya. El despliegue de los _**Counter Guardian**_ nunca es sutil, pues la amenaza será destruida con lo que haya alrededor sin importar el daño colateral. Un ejemplo sería el hundimiento del Atlantida, que fue obra de Alaya, esto causó un profundo asombro en Issei quien no podía creer que toda una civilización fuera destruida de la noche a la mañana.

**Gaia**, por otra parte, es la voluntad del planeta para sobrevivir. Gaia protege a todas las criaturas de la Tierra, pero a medida que la humanidad como conjunto se vuelve independiente, Gaia percibe cada vez más a los humanos como una fuente de amenaza debido a su destrucción imprudente del medio ambiente y de los ecosistemas, hogar de las demás especies de la Tierra.

Así como el inconsciente colectivo tiene a las Bestias de Alaya, Gaia también tiene sus propias Bestias, por eso, frente a la amenaza humana Gaia está produciendo seres que pueden reducir o eliminar a la humanidad, el más peligroso de ellos. _**Primate Murder**_ fue creado para eliminar rápidamente los seres humanos y los _**Shinso**_** (Ancestros Verdaderos),** Seres Espirituales de gran potencia que fueron creados por Gaia como una copia al modelo de _**Crimson Moon**_ en un intento crear reyes y guías para la humanidad a fin de evitar que ésta destruyera el planeta, se les puede denominar _"Fuerzas del Equilibrio"_ pues son la representación de la voluntad de Gaia.

"Ahora si los _**Shinso**_** (Ancestros Verdaderos)**, en conjunto son la _"Fuerza del Equilibrio"_, entonces la _**Counter Force**_es la _"Fuerza de Disuasión"_ es el dispositivo de seguridad formado por el inconsciente colectivo. Para repasar lo que hemos visto _**Sekai **_**(El Mundo)** consta de dos componentes: Gaia y Alaya. Gaia es la voluntad de la Tierra, deseo intrínseco del planeta para sobrevivir y prosperar. Alaya, por otro lado, es la voluntad del inconsciente colectivo de la humanidad para evitar la extinción. Como los seres humanos son criaturas de la Tierra, Alaya era un componente de Gaia. Sin embargo, como la humanidad comienza a desarrollarse independiente de la naturaleza, se hizo independiente del sistema de Gaia. Con esta divergencia, Alaya ya no se alinea más con Gaia y un gran conflicto potencial podría suceder. Ahora, a pesar de ser llamados _"la voluntad del planeta o la humanidad"_, ambas _**Fuerzas**_ no tienen ninguna emoción. Podrían describirse más apropiadamente como espirales pasivos de energía que responden a las amenazas de destrucción del planeta o la extinción humana. Ambas _**Fuerzas**_ siempre están activas, siempre dirigiendo a la humanidad y al planeta lejos del peligro potencial y por lo general, ambas actúan de forma indirecta para evitar ser notados.

"¿Cómo unas espirales de energía podrían salvar al planeta o a la humanidad? Mandan a volar el problema o ¿qué?" dijo Issei confuso al no entender el concepto mientras con su mano derecha hacia una pantomima en referencia a la espiral.

Kaede dio un sonora carcajada antes de continuar su explicación "Aunque Gaia y Alaya son fuerzas intangibles de voluntad, cada uno puede crear agentes físicos para hacer frente a los acontecimientos demasiado amenazadores que no pueden ser resueltos con la intervención indirecta. Como te expliqué, los agentes de Gaia llamados Bestias de Gaia, que consisten principalmente en _Seres Elementales_ y las criaturas del planeta estos incluyen a los _**Shinso**_** (Ancestros Verdaderos)** y _**Primate Murder**_. Los agentes de Alaya, las Bestias de Alaya, que incluyen los espíritus humanos que prometieron su servicio eterno a Alaya a cambio de favores durante su tiempo de vida. _**Counter Guardian**_ son las Bestias de Alaya"

El niño se encontró reflexionando sobre el poder que sostenía _El Mundo_ y la forma como reaccionaba frente a una amenaza "Entonces, una vez que la situación es insostenible ¿qué criterios utilizan esas fuerzas para resolver el problema?"

"Ambas fuerzas tienen un inmenso poder a su disposición. Sin embargo, sólo la cantidad adecuada se desata para abordar un evento en particular. Si la amenaza posee una cantidad de energía igual a _**"X",**_ entonces la _**Counter Force **_desplegará una cantidad de energía suficiente para apagar _**"X"**_ y eliminar la amenaza. La cantidad de energía puede ser tan pequeña como empujar a los individuos de un lugar indicado a través de _"coincidencias"_, pero también puede ser tan grande como para hundir todo un continente" dijo la mujer.

Issei apenas podía comprender que tan peligroso era el mundo donde había llegado a parar, por un momento se preguntó si valía la pena el esfuerzo, pero… luego recordaba a su Servant, a su amigo, a sus padres y su convicción de ser poderoso para salvar a las personas y siguió escuchando la explicación

Kaede pareció mirar su decisión con algo de desaprobación por lo que dijo "Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, mañana continuaremos las lecciones, sin embargo antes que puedas decidir seguir o no con las clases debo decirte los principios bajo los que me rijo"

_**La esencia de un mago no está en la vida, está en la muerte.  
El primer paso del mago es aceptar la muerte.  
Mientras estudies magia, la muerte siempre estará a tu lado.  
Aprender magia es alejarse del sentido común. Cuando mueras, morirás y cuando debas matar, matarás.  
Incluso en la magia más fácil puede haber un error, llevándose la vida del conjurador.  
La magia es un camino que solo lleva a la destrucción de uno mismo.**_

Kaede pareció observar con algo de satisfacción la expresión desencajada de Issei por lo que se retiró del aula que usaban no sin antes decir "He venido a enseñarte, pero queda en ti si quieres involucrarte aún más en este mundo oculto" para luego observar fijamente las marcas en la mano derecha del niño "Considero que ya estás muy envuelto pero no necesitas hurgar más, estoy segura que una vida común y corriente sería más adecuada para ti, pero al final es tu decisión… incluso si esto implica morir por lo que sea que creas, entonces haz lo que deseas" continuó mirando fijamente a Issei "…Pero solamente si ese deseo es tuyo. Si peleas por tu propia voluntad, cualquier crimen o consecuencia resultante es de tu propia creación, y deberás aceptarlos como tal… sin embargo si es algo que no haces por ti mismo sino por el bien de otros… entonces en tu camino sólo encontrarás desesperación y agonía. Piénsalo un poco ¿quieres?"

Issei bajo el rostro al suelo sin saber que decir.

"No voy a tener problemas enseñándote _**Majutsu**_** (Taumaturgia)**, después de todo para eso fui contratada, sólo espero que cuando te decidas no te arrepientas pues no hay vuelta atrás" y con eso Kaede dejo la habitación dejando a un niño confundido.

**==============O===============**

Al día siguiente después de las rutinas diarias de Issei, Kirei dejó a maestro y alumno para que reanuden sus clases.

"Kaede Jelavich, mercenaria independiente y asesina profesional" dijo Kotomine Kirei mientras observaba desde un lugar cercano la interacción entre Issei y la mujer

"En verdad, cuesta creer que ella sea una magus de primera clase" dijo una voz a su espalda "…sin embargo, parece que carece el orgullo de un mago, iba a ser designada como asistente en la Dirección de Evocación Espiritual en la Torre del Reloj hace unos años… abandonar todo ello sin dar vuelta atrás para convertirse en una FreeLancer y ahora mírala… rebajándose a ser la maestra de un niño, las nueve generaciones de la familia Jelavich deben sentirse profundamente avergonzadas"

Kirei se volteó y observó a dos personas, la primera era la figura de su padre Kotomine Risei y la otra era la persona era alguien que jamás había conocido, vestido enteramente de rojo con un porte y la elegancia de un aristócrata de los tiempos antiguos se hallaba una persona que rebosaba una autoconfianza en todas sus acciones.

"Kirei, te presentó a un viejo amigo de la familia, su nombre es Tohsaka Tokiomi" dijo su padre de manera amigable.

"Un placer conocer al hijo de mi amigo" dijo Tokiomi con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano de manera cordial y al hacerlo sus marcas circulares fueron visibles para Kirei

Luego del saludo protocolar Kirei dijo "La Guerra del Santo Grial… la batalla por un dispositivo que puede realizar milagros… ¿Qué es lo que busca en este lugar uno de los contendientes de esta batalla?"

"Estoy seguro que las órdenes de la Iglesia te llegaron ayer" dijo Risei mientras miraba a su hijo con calma a lo que éste asintió "eso hace las cosas más fáciles, hoy quise que te encontraras con Tohsaka Tokiomi para poder organizar los detalles de esas órdenes"

Era verdad, Kirei había recibido de manos del padre Renaldo, quien acompaño a la maga, las órdenes de la iglesia pero no comprendía el motivo de la reunión "¿Para qué…?"

"A pesar de llevar el nombre de Santo Grial… sabemos desde hace mucho que el Santo Grial de Fuyuki no es una reliquia del Hijo de Dios" dijo Risei yendo directo al grano.

"Es cierto… de otra forma… la Asamblea del Octavo Sacramento ya nos habría ordenado recuperarlo" dijo Kirei con acritud.

"A pesar de ello, el Santo Grial de Fuyuki es demasiado poderoso para ignorarlo, después de todo es un objeto omnipotente que concede deseos, si cae en las manos equivocadas, nadie sabe lo que podría desatar" dijo Risei de manera seria.

"En ese caso… si por lo menos pudiéramos dar el Santo Grial de Fuyuki a alguien de confianza el problema estaría resuelto" dijo Tokiomi con una sonrisa al tiempo que se servía un vaso de vino y lo sostenía con elegancia.

Kirei tenía un presentimiento de la dirección de la conversación y la verdadera razón por la que ese mago había venido desde tan lejos, pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

"La familia Tohsaka son descendientes de Magos, pero ellos han entablado relaciones con la Iglesia desde hace tiempo, por esa razón podemos confiar en Tokiomi-kun, además que las intenciones que tiene con el Grial son claras" dijo Risei

"_**Akasha**_** (la Fuente o el Origen)**" dijo Tokiomi con reverencia "Ése es el único deseo de la Familia Tohsaka, junto con las tres familias, Einzbern y los Matou creamos ese ritual por ese motivo… por desgracia… parece que ellos han olvidado ese deseo" terminó con pesar.

"La naturaleza del ritual exige que siete magos sean los Master, fuera de los Tohsaka, el resto parece más interesado en el deseo que les otorgue el Grial y no sabemos qué plan oscuro tengan en mente" dijo Risei

"No sé qué tipos de persona participarán en ese guerra absurda, pero decir de uno de los participantes que no tiene ese oscuro deseo" dijo Kirei mirando a Tokiomi quien frunció el ceño "Sin embargo, las órdenes de la Santa Iglesia son absolutas, en virtud a ello, para que Tohsaka Tokiomi resulte vencedor ¿Qué es lo que desean de mí?"

"Como sabrás un conflicto de esta naturaleza debe ser secreto, pero las anteriores tres guerras demostraron ser brutales, es por eso que desde la anterior guerra, nuestra Santa Iglesia envía un árbitro, a fin que cumplan esa regla" dijo Risei

"Es por eso que tu padre supervisará nuestro enfrentamiento, así como lo hizo hace sesenta años… lo que nos lleva a tu pregunta… debido al hecho que acabo de mencionar no resultaría extraño que tu apoyaras a tu padre en la labor, por lo que una vez que el ritual comience participarás como mi ayudante a fin de obtener el grial"

"¿No se supone que la Iglesia debe ser neutral?" dijo Kirei en tono plano.

"Por supuesto, a la vista de los demás, debes actuar de manera neutral, pero en realidad cooperaremos… uniremos nuestras fuerzas para vencer a los otros seis Masters y de esa manera garantizaremos nuestra victoria. Ahora…" dijo Tokiomi con una expresión calmada.

"¿tienes alguna pregunta, Kirei?" finalizó Risei

"Solo una…" dijo el joven sacerdote antes de mirar fijamente a sus interlocutores "¿Cuál es el punto de entrenar a Hyoudou Issei, el Master de Assassin, si la Iglesia quiere dar el Grial a Tohsaka Tokiomi?"

Ambos hombres fruncieron levemente el ceño siendo Risei quien contestó a la pregunta "Tienes razón Kirei, yo también estaba confundido al inicio, sin embargo pude averiguar que la razón es simple… ese niño debe sobrevivir a la guerra, además tenga o no buenas intenciones la Iglesia no puede fiarse de un niño para estos asuntos, dependiendo del entrenamiento, se verá si es un recurso valioso o no para ayudar a Tokiomi-kun, después de todo un Servant más es una gran apoyo en la guerra que se avecina" concluyó Risei

La neutralidad de la Santa Iglesia como árbitro se estaba convirtiendo en una farsa, sin embargo, al margen de su opinión personal, tenía un deber que cumplir pensó Kirei.

"Entiendo, nos encontraremos dentro de tres años, en el _**Cuarto **__**Heaven's Feel**_" dijo Kirei dando por concluida la reunión.

"Me alegra que hayamos podido llegar a un acuerdo, pero antes de irme quisiera ver el potencial de ese niño Issei, luego me retiraré" dijo Tokiomi con una expresión arrogante.

"Como guste" Kirei salió de la habitación

**==============O===============**

Mientras tanto, Kaede esperaba la respuesta de su futuro estudiante "Así que, al final… ¿Qué decidiste?"

La pregunta fue concisa, fría y certera, no había lugar para los términos medios, sin embargo a pesar de ello, la pregunta resultó retórica en el mejor de los casos, ya que los ojos determinados del niño le dieron la suficiente respuesta.

_**No se puede proteger nada si no arriesgas tu propia vida**_

"Por mi sueño y por mi propia decisión, le pido formalmente que me enseñe no solo _**Majutsu**_** (Taumaturgia)**, sino todo acerca del peligroso mundo que me espera"

Kaede sólo pudo suspirar "Entonces iniciemos" lo que siguió de allí, para Issei pudo considerarse como el infierno.

Para realizar _**Majutsu**_** (Taumaturgia)** se necesita abrir los _**Majutsu Enkairo**_** (Circuitos Mágicos)** de la persona, según Kaede, al ser un mago de primera generación, teóricamente debería tener pocos o ningún circuito, pero de todas formas, intentamos abrirlos, sólo para darnos con la sorpresa que algunos de ellos ya estaban abiertos, sin embargo, la visualización del interior de mi cuerpo me dijo que la mayoría de ellos estaban latentes.

Para activar los circuitos por primera vez significaba un dolor inmenso, pero no hay vuelta atrás, porque esa es la decisión que Hyoudou Issei ha tomado, a fin de alcanzar el poder necesario para cumplir sus objetivos, él debe aceptar todo el dolor que sobrevenga, esa fue la promesa que hizo con Sandalphon cuando modificó su alma.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Kaede, me siento en el suelo, en posición de meditación con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas mientras me concentró, el siguiente paso consiste en respirar lentamente de adentro para fuera, hasta alcanzar un completo aislamiento en relación al exterior, para Issei esto es fácil pues ya lo hizo cuando canalizó su energía hacia el orbe, pero esta vez se trataba de que la misma energía corriera a través de todos esos circuitos, eran tantos que no podía contarlos, según Kaede, el número promedio era de veinte circuitos, pero era obvio que tenía mucho más que eso.

Pero debo concentrarme, ante todo debo formar una imagen mental o _gatillo_ para activar mis circuitos, sin embargo al no encontrar ninguno repito lo que hice en la iglesia, de mi núcleo mágico voy ordenando que poco a poco la energía circule por los circuitos, al principio es uno, luego van tres, luego cinco, a medida que puedo hacer circular la corriente de _prana_ por cada vez más, casi sin darme cuenta he podido abrir cuarenta circuitos.

Mi instructora me advirtió que a medida que vaya abriendo los circuitos, el dolor que siente será cada vez más insoportable, pero contrario a ello, lo que siento es un entumecimiento, con cada circuito abierto el frio se hace más penetrante, pero no me voy a detener por tan poco, ya voy por los cincuenta circuitos cuando una sonido interrumpe mi concentración.

"I… zzzzz… SE… zzzzz… TA… zzzzz… TENTE"

No puedo captar las palabras, no sólo se oyen muy lejanas, sino que hay una interferencia como la se produce en los televisores por la mala señal.

"DET… zzzzz… A"

No comprendo lo que dicen, y el frio ya está entumeciendo mis sentidos, nunca me había percatado de que en este mundo interior tuviera un cuerpo o acaso es la forma de mi alma, debo estar un poco… loco por pensar así ya que lo que ordena todo es solo mi conciencia.

""I… zzzzz… SE… zzzzz… TA… zzzzz… NTE"

Siento que estoy cayendo en una espiral de la que no puedo salir, con los últimos rastros de mi conciencia veo que mi núcleo está expandiéndose como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar, ya no tengo el control.

_**[ISSEI ¡DESPIERTA YA!]**_

El grito de Sandalphon hace que salga de la meditación, y lo que está frente a mis ojos es escalofriante en forma literal y figurada, todo el cuarto está cubierto de hielo y detrás de una barrera circular de fuego y algo que parece una burbuja se halla la figura maltrecha de mi instructora, parte de su vestimenta está rasgada, pero ella sigue manteniendo su mano levantada hacia mí como si estuviera conteniendo algo, detrás de ella un hombre de ropas rojas con un bastón que tenía un cristal rojo que se encontraba brillando con fuerza.

"Issei…" dijo Kaede con voz apagada mientras la burbuja desaparecía lentamente.

Mientras observaba la congelación de todas las cosas, y los picos de hielo formados en distintas partes de la habitación. "¿Qué es… lo que pasó aquí?" dije de manera temblorosa "Yo… ¿Yo hice esto?"

Mi maestra se paró frente a mí, sin embargo no podía ver sus ojos debido a que el flequillo de su cabello cubría los mismos.

"Uhm, y-yo… nunca pensé que esto podría…" intenté disculparme pero ella apretó sus puños con furia, sólo que no podía saberlo bien ya que no podía distinguir su expresión.

"Me salvé de milagro, si no hubiera realizado una barrera mágica a tiempo y él…" dijo Kaede mirando al hombre del bastón "no hubiera realizado su más poderosa magia de fuego, tanto él como yo, hubiéramos…"

La voz de Kaede era fría y glacial como el hielo que me rodeaba, haciéndome sentir como la peor persona en el mundo, baje los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los mismos, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Mi objetivo era salvar personas no lastimarlas, a pesar de conocer mi culpa intenté aún justificarme "Y-Yo intenté hacer lo que me dijiste"

"Y éste es el resultado, a pesar de mis recomendaciones, te dije que incluso en la magia más sencilla podía cometerse un error y eso te llevaría a su muerte… ahora, como ves, un paso en falso, todos hubiéramos muerto… por tu mano…"

A medida que las palabras iban saliendo de la boca de mi instructora, la desesperación iba cayendo en mí

"Cometiste un error, hiciste que tu _mana_ explotara… y pusiste en peligro a todos… no es apenas un día desde que estas entrando a este mundo y ya quieres tener tus manos manchadas de sangre… esperaba algo mejor de ti"

Caí sobre mis rodillas, con el sentimiento de culpa corriendo por todo el cuerpo, no fue hasta muy tarde que lo sentí… de repente un choque en todo el cuerpo, siento como espadas van a perforar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, el dolor hizo encorvar mi cuerpo hacia adelante mientras una sensación de nauseas llegaba hasta mi boca haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre, y luego el dolor se incrementó

El primero en darse cuenta es el hombre "¡Esto es malo! ¡Hay una reacción de rechazo!"

Lo último que percibí mientras caía en la inconsciencia era que ambos se acercaban a mí.

**==============O===============**

Kaede, la instructora en magia de Hyoudou Issei miraba a su pupilo mientras dormía, gracias a su magia avanzada de curación, Kaede había podido dejar al niño en perfectas condiciones, mientras lo miraba descansar recordaba lo que la había llevado a ese punto.

Kaede Jelavich, la tercera hija del octavo jefe de la familia Jelavich, una familia rusa afiliada a la _**Majutsu kyoukai **_**(****Asociación de Magos)**, debido a no ser la primogénita no pudo ser designada como la heredera de la familia, honor que obtuvo su hermano mayor, a pesar de ello no se rindió y estudio la artes de la taumaturgia con la ayuda de su madre, poco después iría por su propia cuenta a estudiar en la prestigiosa Torre del Reloj, el centro de investigaciones y el núcleo de la Asociación de Magos

Debido a que actuaba en contra de las órdenes de la familia, ella tuvo que pasar todos los exámenes y trabas que ponía la Asociación antes de poder ser estudiante y aprendiz de algunos magos de renombre, sus investigaciones sobre la magia de sanación y varias aplicaciones en diversos aspectos dentro de las invocaciones, la nigromancia y el manejo elemental la llevaron a ser considerada una magus de primera clase, faltaba poco para obtener el Rango de _**Grand**_, el más alto dentro de la Asociación, pero fue allí donde todo fue cuesta abajo para ella.

Su talento y el hecho de pertenecer a una familia con nueve generaciones, había atraído a una persona horripilante a su vida, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, un prominente miembro del Departamento de Eulyphis quien quiso comprometerse con ella, un hombre tan arrogante como patético, aunque no desmerecía para nada su talento en la taumaturgia, sin embargo, ella moriría si tuviera que ligarse a un hombre de esa clase, por unos momentos la pesadilla que vivió con su familia se repetía en su cabeza llevándola a rechazar al hombre.

Pero olvidó una cosa muy importante, más que un instituto de investigaciones, la Torre del Reloj, gobernada por sus Lord y aquellos que los adulaban, era lucha a muerte en el ámbito político, conflictos internos entre facciones, luchas por el poder, competiciones por el presupuesto, todos eran sucesos ordinarios en la Torre, es por eso, que no debió resultarle extraño que los Archibald pidieran ayuda para castigar a la insolente que había dejado en ridículo a su sucesor, y esos aliados eran los Barthomeloi

Peores enemigos no podía encontrar, a pesar de todas sus precauciones en sus temas de estudio, la debacle vino de manera rápida, solo gracias a su talento pudo evitar la Designación de Sellado, pero debido al pésimo clima que no le favorecía en la Asociación de Magos tuvo que abandonarlo todo y convertirse en una FreeLancer.

Fue terriblemente duro al principio pero tuvo que transformar todos sus conocimientos en algo que le sirviera en el combate y aceptar todos los trabajos disponibles, estos iban desde la recuperación de artefactos hasta los asesinatos, durante su recorrido conoció a muchas personas y seres sobrenaturales, entre ellos el _"autoproclamado ángel"_ Camael, con quien cooperó en varias ocasiones en investigaciones durante la misiones de recuperación.

Cansada de ese tipo de vida realizó su último trabajo cazando a un mago renegado, circunstancias varias el edificio donde se encontraba el mago en compañía de una cómplice se estaba quemando, al final ella pudo acabar con ambos objetivos, sin embargo cuando estaba por irse encontró entre los escombros a un niño, con débiles signos vitales, se debatió entre abandonarlo o cuidarlo, pero al final se decidió por recogerlo, y en su mano derecha un tatuaje que denotaba magia poderosa, eran los sellos de comando.

Ese hubiese sido un hecho anecdótico si no fuera porque días después de la misión le llegó un mensaje para ser la instructora de un mago, la suma era considerable como para no aceptarla, y así fue como conoció a Hyoudou Issei, otro de los Master en la Guerra del Santo Grial, sólo que a diferencia del niño que encontró, Issei ya había invocado a su Servant

"Vaya, no pensé que mi habilidad para enseñar se hubiera deteriorado tanto como para casi perder mi vida en la primera clase" dijo Kaede suavemente mientras comprobaba el estado de su estudiante poniendo sus manos en la frente del niño.

"Una afirmación con la que puedo estar totalmente de acuerdo" dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"¡Qué manera grosera de hablar! No es raro que la _**Majutsu kyoukai **_**(****Asociación de Magos)** considere en tan baja estima a los magos del Este" dijo Kaede mientras volteaba a enfrentarse a su interlocutor "¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Tohsaka Tokiomi?"

"Vaya manera de hablar a alguien que salvó tu vida, las nueve generaciones de los Jelavich deben sentirse profundamente avergonzados" replicó Tokiomi con arrogancia.

"Ese es un asunto diferente, esta es una responsabilidad entre un maestro y un aprendiz, no tienes vela en este entierro Tohsaka" dijo con fiereza la magus rusa.

"Sólo he venido a visitar a un viejo amigo, que vive aquí, yo ya me retiro… cuida muy bien del niño, su enorme potencial no debe ser desperdiciado, después de todo es lo único que lo salvara cuando nos encontremos en el _**Cuarto **__**Heaven's Feel**_" dijo el mago antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Kaede totalmente irritada.

"Será mejor que te recuperes rápido Hyoudou Issei, aun no te he castigado por ese uso irresponsable de magia" le dijo Kaede al niño dormido.

Ese fue el único deseo de recuperación que le dio esa maestra a su aprendiz

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

Horas después, Issei abrió los ojos, encontrándose en su cuarto, aún era de noche o madrugada pues la oscuridad gobernaba el exterior de la casa.

Trató de recordar todo lo que ocurrió en su entrenamiento mágico y se deprimió al saber lo mal que le fue, internamente se preguntaba si podría lograr sus sueños si no tenía el talento necesario para ello

"¿Te encuentra bien, Master?" en un pequeño rocío de partículas azules, el Servant Assassin se materializó en el cuarto.

Issei dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de decir "Ha sido un tiempo desde que hablaste conmigo, además no te dije que no era necesario que te refieras a mi como Master, mi nombre es Issei" le dije en un intento de reprenderla.

"Me disculpo, Issei-san, pero tuve que utilizar mi habilidad de Encubrimiento de Presencia, para poder determinar a cualquier enemigo que pueda acercarte y para que no me detecten"

"¿Siempre eres tan cautelosa? No creo que nadie venga a pelear acá ¿cómo podrían saber mi ubicación actual?" dijo Issei en un tono amistoso.

"A veces me olvido que mi Master es todavía un niño" dijo Assassin con desaprobación

"¿A qué te refieres?" replicó Issei confundido.

"Para ponerte un ejemplo, el hombre de traje rojo es un Master también, ya sea por casualidad o no, ha venido a este lugar y ahora sabe que eres un Master"

Issei bajó la cabeza algo preocupado para luego mirar el calmado exterior "Cielos, esta es la primera noche tranquila que he tenido después de un buen tiempo" Issei se refería a que el pasado mes se hallaba tan cansado por el entrenamiento que apenas si se daba cuenta de la hora que era.

"Issei-san, ¿te ocurre algo?" dijo preocupada la Servant

"No, de ninguna manera…" dijo Issei con voz apagada "…bueno… a no ser que cuentes mi desastrosa primera clase de magia" finalizó con tristeza.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar con esto? Aun tienes tiempo para poder retractarte" dijo Assassin "…además en la Guerra del Grial la mayor parte de la carga estará sobre mi"

Issei se volteó en la cama de espaldas a Assassin "Es cierto, solo ha pasado un día y este mundo es muy escalofriante, mi instructora hablaba muy en serio cuando dijo que podía morir, estoy realmente asustado"

"Entonces…" empezó a decir Assassin pero fue cortado por Issei

"Pero cuando pienso en las personas que pueden estar sufriendo allá afuera… no puedo ser egoísta y solo pensar en mí" dijo Issei con convicción.

"Está muy bien pensar en las demás personas, pero no debes anteponer eso a tu propio bienestar… no es saludable ni aconsejable" replicó la Servant.

"Lo sé, lo entiendo pero no puedo detenerme ahora, incluso si fue obra del destino conocerte ya es muy tarde como para arrepentirse, una vez que me enteré de este mundo ya no hay vuelta atrás, no sería yo mismo si decidiera hacerme el ciego y continuar con mi vida"

_**[¿Estás seguro de ello?]**_

"Sandalphon, ¿Dónde estuviste? No me hablaste en todo este mes" dijo Issei

_**[Sí, es cierto, pero tuve que descansar y ver el alcance de las modificaciones que hice a tu alma y debo disculparme, el incidente de hoy es culpa mía]**_

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Issei confundido.

_**[Cuando nos encontramos, estabas casi muerto, tu alma iba a desconectarse de tu cuerpo, yo hice las modificaciones usando tu fuerza vital a fin de crear los circuitos necesarios para poder invocar a tu Servant]**_

"Si, eso lo sé, pero de que te disculparías"

_**[Cometí el error de no fijarme en los inmensos talentos ocultos y dormidos que tenías, en otras palabras intercambie y sacrifiqué todo ese talento para que puedas usar magia, como resultado ahora cuentas con más de mil circuitos mágicos]**_

"No lo entiendo muy bien, quiero decir, incluso si tenía ese talento no es como si me sirviera en ese momento, gracias a ti pude sobrevivir, además con tantos circuitos supongo que mi magia será más potente"

_**[Te equivocas, al tener tantos circuitos no podrás controlar tu energía mágica y es posible que no puedas activar los hechizos de manera correcta]**_

"Entonces, ¿se ha vuelto en un poder inútil?" dijo Issei con algo de pesar.

_**[No del todo, he podido recuperar uno de tus talentos, tu Sacred Gear]**_

"¿Sacred… qué?" dijo Issei sin entender

_**[SACRED GEAR, te lo explicare después, en cambio el otro se ha visto totalmente dañado, podré recuperar parte de él ya que está ligado a mi poder y veré que hago con tus circuitos de sobra, por ahora sólo utiliza los sesenta circuitos que has activado te ayudarán a poder controlar tu poder mágico, voy a estar totalmente ocupado así que podremos hablar en mucho tiempo ¿entiendes?]**_

"Está bien, de todas formas no te culpes, salvaste mi vida y me ayudaste a conseguir el poder con el que salvar a mis padres así que siempre te estaré agradecido"

_**[¡Ah por cierto! Pídele a tu Servant que te ayude a entrenar con la espada mi poder está ligado a las mismas. Nos vemos]**_

"¿Qué te dijo Sandalphon?" preguntó Assassin con curiosidad.

"Me contó varias cosas, pero antes de eso quisiera preguntarte, me podrías enseñar a utilizar la espada" Assassin se mostró sorprendida pero luego sonrió antes de asentir.

"Siempre y cuando no esté nadie observando me comprometo a enseñarte a usarla"

"Gracias Assassin, ahora… sobre lo que me dijo Sandalphon…" luego de que Issei le contara todo a su Servant llegó la hora de dormir para afrontare el día a día.

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS – EN UN POBLADO ALEJADO DE ROMA**

Era un día soleado, en un pequeño orfanato, un hombre se traje blanco se encontraba caminando mientras observaba a los niños jugar y se divertirse disfrutando de su niñez, a excepción de dos de ellos que eran reprendidos de forma amigable por un hombre mayor.

"¡Oigan, ustedes dos, deténganse! Nunca deben recurrir a la violencia contra un amigo, no podrán ir al cielo si hacen eso"

"Lo siento, Padre" se escuchó la voz arrepentida de uno de ellos.

"Escuchen, la única gente con la que está bien usar la violencia es contra monstruos y paganos" dijo el hombre con voz amable, justo antes de observar al hombre de traje blanco y dar sus últimas palabras a los niños. "Si lo han entendido, vuelvan a su habitación"

"¡Si, Padre!" dijeron ambos niños al unísono y con la voz emocionada.

Mientras los niños se iban, el hombre tomo la dirección contraria, caminando lentamente en espera de que el hombre del traje blanco lo alcanzara.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Cuál puede ser el problema?"

El hombre parecía tener más de treinta años, con un corto pelo rubio en punta con ojos verdes, una corpulenta mandíbula cuadrada y hojarasca constante con una cicatriz grande, en forma de cuña en la mejilla izquierda. Su contextura es delgada, con hombros anchos y muy alto, Su vestimenta consistía gafas redondas, una gran sotana gris de ajuste blanco con interior azul, pantalones negros, botas negras, una camisa negro con borde azul y un cuello clerical, guantes blancos, y una cruz de plata que a menudo brilla el oro alrededor de su cuello. En sus guantes, hay inscripciones escritas a través de las cruces dibujadas en la parte posterior. La mano derecha dice "_Jesucristo está en el Cielo_" y la mano izquierda dice "_Iscariote Sección XIII"._

"Me temo que ha habido un gran número de extraños acontecimientos recientemente, desde hace un tiempo, en diferentes partes del mundo" dijo el hombre cuyo traje blanco era una sotana del mismo color pero sin la cruz en su cuello, su edad parecía superior a los cincuenta años y llevaba unas gafas redondas.

"Es cierto, las distintas agencias de la Iglesia han eliminado a esas basuras"

"Normalmente eran algunos _**Kyuuketsuki**_** (vampiro)** de poca monta, aunque sus cifras eran claramente fuera de lo normal, sin embargo los _**Daikousha **_**(Ejecutores)** de la Santa Iglesia están haciendo un gran trabajo para detenerlos"

"Entiendo, al parecer, ellos también están haciendo un buen trabajo, entonces ¿què quieres de mí? Si son unos simples vampiros, podemos dejárselo a ellos"

"Si, si solo fuese vampiros, pero parece que hemos encontrado la fuente del problema, en Irlanda del Norte, en un pequeño poblado llamado Badrick, parecer estar la guarida de su maestro un _**Shito**_** (Apóstol Muerto),** hemos podido hacer un cerco, si no intervenimos rápidamente…" dijo el hombre viejo.

"La situación se puede salir de control, entonces no hay problema ¿Cuándo salgo?"

"Hoy mismo, sin embargo hay que debes saber, un niño participará en la expedición" dijo el viejo quien tenía una complicada expresión en su rostro "su nombre es Hyoudou Issei"

"Te refieres a ese niño, Hyoudou Issei, al que dijiste que le llévate un instructor de magia, que puede querer la iglesia de alguien como él, solo somos nosotros lo verdaderos, únicos y absolutos instrumentos de Dios en la Tierra, un hereje que ha aprendido esas artes no tiene lugar en nuestra Santa Iglesia" dijo el menor de ellos.

"Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero parece que los Altos Mandos planean enviarlo a una división en especial"

"¡Oh! ¿y cuál podría ser esa división especial? No pensé que la Iglesia se aliara con herejes" replicó con sarcasmo.

"Entonces, no se te hace conocido el nombre de la _**Maisou Kikan**_** (Agencia de Entierro)**"

"¿Estás seguro Renaldo? Dices que la Iglesia piensa enviar a un niño con ellos, ¿con esa panda de psicópatas?" dijo el hombre con incredulidad y nadie podía culparlo.

Enterradores.

Asesinos entre los asesinos, expertos entre los expertos. Cazadores.

De número reducido, es el cuerpo de inquisidores más eficiente que existe. Ocho miembros en total, siete activos, uno en reserva.

La muestra viva de lo eficaz que es combatir el fuego con el fuego. Herejes que cazan herejes. La fe no es algo necesario para unirte a los enterradores, solo el poder suficiente como para poder enfrentarte a lo sobrenatural con tu propia fuerza y vencer. La organización incluso te puede bautizar si eso supone un dilema moral.

Siempre trabajan en solitario, solo aliándose con otras organizaciones foráneas si es estrictamente necesario. Sin embargo, si pueden trabajar en equipo con otros enterradores.

En sí, la Agencia de Entierro está muy mal vista por la Iglesia en general, pero consideran a los enterradores "herejes" útiles y necesarios, así que nadie cuestiona su lealtad.

La Iglesia los usa de forma sabia, ya que, siempre es útil tener a un grupo de locos psicóticos capaces de borrar de la existencia a un ser sobrenatural solo con poder, sin la ayuda de exorcismos.

Un _magus_ que usa hechicería a pesar de ser un tabú para quien trabaja, un loco que esclaviza a todo ser herético al que vence, un obseso de las armas de fuego, un asesino despiadado y esquizofrénico capaz de destruir a un vampiro con sus manos... tipo de miembro estándar de los enterradores.

"La verdad me da pena, involucrar a alguien tan joven como miembro de esa Agencia, pero según se, eso no pasará hasta dentro de unos años, lo que se te pide ahora es que cumplas tu labor como miembro de la Sección XIII del Vaticano, el niño permanecerá lejos de la línea de batalla, a menos que se necesite su ayuda, su objetivo es meramente ver la batalla y sacar la experiencia necesaria de esa vivencia" dijo Renaldo con voz calma.

"Ya veo, entonces lo que quieren es…" dijo el hombre riéndose

"Ese parece ser el caso" respondió Renaldo con calma.

"Está bien, veré si lo que hay en el niño es una profunda devoción a nuestro Señor, de otra forma lo mataré, Iscariote, la Seccion XIII del Vaticano no aceptará herejes en el camino sagrado, nosotros somos y no somos apóstoles, somos y no somos seguidores, somos y no somos creyentes, somos y no somos traidores, somos quienes siguen al único y verdadero Señor, aquellos que se inclinan para pedir el perdón del Señor, ¡Aquellos que se inclinan y se deshacen de los enemigos del Señor! ¡Los soldados del Señor!"

"Así es, Paladín Alexander Andersen. Es tiempo de ejecutar a los monstruos"

"Si alguien no ama al Señor Jesucristo, tendrá que ser castigado. Oh señor, ven ¡Amén!" dijo Alexander Anderson con una sonrisa y un tono fanáticos.

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

**AL MISMO TIEMPO – TURIN – ITALIA**

Se puede ver a un niño de nueve años edad cortando unos leños que serán utilizados en la cocina, los leños se van acumulando rápidamente, los brazos y las piernas del niño están cubiertos por una serie de pesos metálicos en forma de abrazaderas las que cubren casi toda la extensión de sus extremidades, además de un chaleco metálico, sin embargo esto no impide al niño continuar con su tarea

De repente una niña de la misma edad se le acerca y le dice

"Padre te está llamando Issei"

Parando su trabajo Issei se vuelve a responderle "Gracias Caren, estaré dentro de un momento con mi maestro"

Caren asiente y se va caminado a la casa

Después de unos momentos tras haberse aseado y puesto sus ropas normales, Issei va en busca de su mentor, Kotomine Kirei, este se encuentra en el estudio de la vivienda donde han estado durante los últimos dos años.

"Mentor, me mandó llamar" dice Issei con profundo respeto y serenidad

"Así es, han pasado dos años, y has progresado mucho en tu entrenamiento, es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, necesitas experimentar el campo de batalla, con esa nueva experiencia podrás determinar el entrenamiento que necesitas para el último año que tienes antes del ritual de Fuyuki"

"Entiendo, Mentor, ¿dónde se me enviará?"

"Se te enviará a Badrick, un poblado ubicado en Irlanda del Norte, técnicamente no entrarás en la batalla, pero aparte del objetivo principal, el cual es eliminar a un _**Shito**_** (Apóstol Muerto)**, hubo una llamada de auxilio en las proximidades del pueblo, tu objetivo será investigar la zona y asegurar a los sobrevivientes, en un hora saldremos hacia el lugar, prepárate con todo lo que necesites, puedes salir"

Tras un breve asentimiento por parte del niño, éste abandonó la estancia.

El niño miró el cielo azul iluminado por el sol mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.

"_Así que aquí empieza, por fin podre saber si puedo no proteger mi ideal y mis sueños"_

Con ese pensamiento el niño se preparará para su primera misión

_**======= High School DxD – Angelical Dragon Red Emperor =======**_

_**REUNIONES Y DECISIONES – FIN**_

* * *

**OPENING – BLACK BULLET – [Black Bullet Opening]**

_**El mundo se descompone continuamente  
pedazo a pedazo  
Sus maravillosas creaciones  
pierden todo sentido del orden  
Este dolor trasciende la infinita realidad  
Día tras día, somos arrojados dentro de ese oscuro abismo**_

_**Así que permite que yo sea la luz que te guíe en este camino**_

_**Mis disparos atravesaran todo**_  
_**con sus balas negras  
**__**Esa fiera determinación en tus ojos  
**__**genera que mi cuerpo retumbe de pasión  
**__**Forzaré mi postura a través de la verdad  
**__**con balas rojas y negras  
**__**Apreciaré todas las cicatrices de mi corazón  
**__**para poder volverme más fuerte  
**__**Superaré cualquier desafío en mi camino  
**__**y contraatacaré con esta bala negra y roja  
**__**Ten fe en que hay esperanza**_

* * *

**AVANCES**

**Alexander (riendo):** Es hora de morir, monstruos.

**Issei (asombrado):** Esto es…

**Sandalphon (feliz): **¿Qué te parece este poder?.

**¿? (suplicando):** Por favor, ayúdame

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo:**

"_**LA PORTADORA DE LA ESPADA SAGRADA"**_

* * *

**PALABRAS DE AUTOR**

Bueno, he terminado por fin, es el capítulo 001, espero que les guste, cualquier crítica, no sé cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo, apenas me he dado tiempo para escribir este capítulo en un descanso de la tesis que estoy redactando. Cualquier opinión es bienvenida.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

**Para empezar gracias por leer y MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews que me animaron hacer esta continuación, fueron muy inspiradores.**

**Para erendir, me agrada que te guste el fic**

**Acqua of The Black es verdad hay muchas posibilidades, incluso estoy pensando en un Issei héroe con los poderes de Gilgamesh, aunque no estoy seguro de como iniciarlo.**

**Para Richy Escorpy te envié un mensaje privado a ver si me puedes aconsejar sobre la trama.**

**Sobre Rias que es una de las preguntas, bueno, que puedo decir, es algo que se verá con la trama, pero creo que en este capítulo, ya vemos que su reina ya no estará en el mundo humano, me pregunto ¿cómo afectara esto?**

**Hasta ahora va ganando Irina con tres votos y nuestra adorable Asia con un voto, la encuesta no se ha cerrado, así que sigan votando.**

**El próximo capítulo es uno de pelea así que habrá acción por doquier**

**Por ultimo ¿Quién adivina de que anime saque el nombre Jelavich? Al que pueda responder le enviare por mensaje privado un plano general de la trama, para dar una ayuda se trata de un anime de esta temporada.**

**Gracias por todo y escriban mas comentarios.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
